Anyone But You
by InvisiMeg
Summary: Emily, Katie, and Effy are starting their first year at a university and Emily keeps running into a certain blonde. Picks up after season four ends except Naomi never went to Roundview with the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's a new story. I finally decided to get off my ass and finish Kismet, but it's been so long since I've written anything that I was having issues. I thought writing something new might be a better idea to get me in the writing mode, which is why you are reading this.**

**This essentially picks up in the fall after season 4 ended except Naomi never went to Roundview with the gang. Basically everything else from the show happened though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Skins characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Dammit Eff, stop running me into every fuckin' wall!" Katie shouted while trying to push the heavy couch back toward the smirking brunette.

"Woops," Effy said as she dropped her end to the floor.

Katie groaned as she fell toward the couch, nearly toppling headfirst onto it. "Bitch."

"Play nice," Effy heard a husky voice say from behind a large box that was nearly as big as the girl that was carrying it.

"Watch out Em, some tit left a couch in the middle of the hall," Effy warned.

Katie rolled her eyes and watched her sister drop the box beside Effy.

"I'm going to go get another box," Emily said, crossing her arms. "Can you two get this out of the hall?"

"Sure thing," Effy said with a smile before turning to Katie. "Well why are you just sitting there?"

Katie scoffed and Emily started walking away, laughing.

"Oh yeah, great fucking place for that," Katie heard a caustic voice say from behind her and she turned around to see a blonde girl glaring at her with icy blue eyes.

"Sorry about that," Effy nonchalantly said. "Katie here kept running into things and then she got tired and decided to take a break."

"Like hell I did!" Katie said, shoving her friend.

The blonde huffed and squeezed between the couch and the wall, continuing her journey down the hall while mumbling a few choice words and scowling back at the other two girls.

"It was a pleasure meeting you too," Katie shouted down the hall before turning to Effy. "What a bitch."

Effy just smiled and shrugged. "Let's get this in."

"Don't run me into anything this time, yeah?" Katie requested.

The two struggled with the heavy object for a few minutes, but finally managed to maneuver the thing through the door and into the place they would be calling home for at least the next year. After shoving the couch against the wall, Katie wiped the sweat that had started to appear on her forehead and then she took a moment to look around.

"It's kind of small," she noted.

"What did you expect?" her sister asked, entering through the open door, carrying one box and kicking another inside. "It's a dorm; they're not exactly known for being spacious."

"Yeah, but…" Katie paused and looked around. "Fuck. I don't know if I can live with you two in a place this small."

Effy smirked. "You could always move out and live with two strangers."

Katie frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I was only joking."

Emily caught Effy's eye and returned her smirk. Despite all her sister's complaining and bravado, they both knew she would never move out to live by herself or with anyone else. Katie would never willingly admit it, but she would feel lost without her sister and best friend and they both knew it.

"C'mon," Emily said as she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her off the couch. "Help me bring up some more boxes."

"Do I have to?" Katie whined.

Emily playfully shoved Katie towards the door. "Don't be such a whiney ass."

"Remind my why we told dad not to come," Katie said, sighing.

"Because that would mean that mom and James would come," replied Emily.

Katie shrugged. "Point made."

Emily laughed lightly and followed her sister out of the room. Emily and Katie had said their goodbyes to their family that morning before heading to university on their own. Emily would have loved the extra help, but neither of them wanted the embarrassment of Jenna fussing over them and James was just a pervy little bastard that they couldn't trust around other human beings. Emily shuddered to think how he would react to all the scantily clad women running around the campus. Yeah, leaving them at home was definitely a good idea even if they had to do a little extra work.

Emily walked into the fresh air, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before she followed her sister to her car. They had loaded everything into Effy's and Katie's cars since Emily's vehicle didn't exactly hold very much.

"I still can't believe you brought that thing with you," said Katie, rolling her eyes as she walked by.

Emily couldn't help but grin. She had fallen in love with the orange moped the instant she saw it and worked over the summer to buy it. Katie hated it, though, and refused to ever get on it despite the numerous times Emily had tried to get her to.

"Why wouldn't I?" Emily asked.

"You just look like such a lesbian on it," replied Katie.

Emily flushed and nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I think there's only one box left in your car."

Katie lugged the box out and quickly dropped it. "Shit."

"Language," Effy said, sneaking up behind Emily and causing her to jump slightly.

Effy was something that Emily didn't know if she'd ever get used to; sometimes she jokingly wondered if she was even human. Half the time she just seemed to pop up out of nowhere and Emily was convinced she could read minds. The first time she saw her, Emily wondered if the other girl was even real, but she quickly learned that Effy was very real and seemed to have that weird effect on everyone. Even Katie had made a complete ass out of herself trying too hard to impress Effy on their first day of college.

"I'll get that one," Emily said taking pity on her sister. "You can start unpacking Effy's car."

"Here," Effy said, throwing Katie her keys before looking at Emily. "Need a hand?"

"No," Emily said, lifting the box, which nearly knocked the wind out of her. Okay, so the box was kind of heavy. "It's fine; I've got it."

Effy shrugged and joined Katie, leaving Emily to struggle with the box. Thankfully, a girl held the door open for her when she entered the building and a guy held the elevator open so she didn't have to drop the box to push the button, which was good because she didn't know if she'd be able to lift it again if she had to set it down.

"Do you need any help with that?" the guy asked.

"No thanks," Emily said, trying lift the box a bit higher to get a better grip.

The guy nodded and the elevator stopped on the third floor to let him off before going up one more floor to Emily's stop.

"Jesus," Emily said to herself, struggling with the box and making a mental note to let people help her when they offered.

Emily felt like she was losing her grip on the box when the doors slid open. She managed to take two steps into the hall before slamming into something very solid.

"Fuck," she said as the box flew out of her arms and landed with a thud to her left. Then she noticed the blonde lying on her back on the floor in front of her. "Shit, I'm so sorry."

"Can't anyone watch where they're fucking going?" the blonde yelled, which caused several people to stare in their direction.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, reaching a hand out to help her up.

The blonde ignored her hand and got up herself. "Wonderful. I always love it when people slam boxes into me."

"It's not like I meant to do it," Emily said, some anger entering her voice.

"Well I guess everything is okay then," the blonde sarcastically said before taking a few steps to the waiting elevator.

"You know, you don't have to be such a bitch about it," Emily said, scowling, her voice rising a bit. "I said I was sorry."

The blonde responded by flipping her off as the doors closed and Emily was left to glare at the doors. After a moment, she shook her head, trying to get those piercing blue, hate filled eyes out of her mind. She was used to bitchy girls—Katie Fitch was her sister after all—but that was a whole new level of anger and hostility. Emily couldn't blame the girl for being angry, but she didn't have to act like _that_.

After a few moments, the elevator doors opened again and she heard her sister laughing.

"Why are you standing in the hall?" Katie asked upon seeing her sister.

"I dropped the box," replied Emily, omitting the fact that she'd dropped it because she slammed it into someone.

"Here," Effy said, grabbing the suitcase out of Katie's hands. "Katie can help you."

"C'mon," Emily said, grabbing one side of the box and waiting for her sister to grab the other, which Katie reluctantly did with a sigh.

It was definitely much easier with the two of them doing it together and Emily was just thankful that it was a box full of books so nothing would have broke when it fell. Although, she made a second mental note to not pack all her books in one box; that had definitely not been one of her smarter ideas.

The two finally managed to get the box into their room where they found Effy sitting on the couch looking relaxed.

Effy smiled. "About time."

Katie scoffed. "Well, you could have helped us if you were so worried about the time."

Effy just shrugged and got up, walking just outside the door and waiting on the other two. Katie just shook her head in exasperation while Emily held back a laugh. No one got under her sister's skin like Effy Stonem and it always amused Emily. Katie was always so used to being the one throwing out the insults and Effy was the first person that threw them right back at her.

"Come on," Katie instructed and Emily did as she was told and followed her sister out the door.

"Jesus, there's two of them," she heard the blonde from earlier mutter as she walked by.

Emily scowled and looked over to see the same look on her sister.

"I hate that bitch," Katie said before turning on her heel and following Effy toward the elevator.

Emily smirked; it looked like she wasn't the only one that had a run in with the blonde.

* * *

><p>"You have to come," Katie said, crossing her arms.<p>

Emily rolled her eyes. "No I don't."

Emily could hear the music and laughing; the campus seemed to be one big party tonight. Katie wanted to go out and join them and seemed hell bent and dragging Emily along as well.

"C'mon Em!" Katie begged.

"I want to unpack my stuff," replied Emily.

"Don't be so fucking boring," Katie said, putting her hands on her hips. "There are probably some fit guys out there."

"You wouldn't want to miss that," Effy said, looking at Emily and getting that all knowing look in her eyes.

"Fine," Emily said, turning her eyes to her sister.

"Great," Katie happily said. "Let's find you something to wear."

Emily could see Effy sigh a bit and shake her head. "What?"

"Nothing," Effy said with a shrug.

"Get in here," Katie hollered from the bedroom.

Emily opened her mouth to say something else to Effy, but decided against it. Instead, she followed her sister into the bedroom and was immediately assaulted by a handful of clothes. Emily looked at the clothes: a gray tank top, a pair of jeans, and a small, black cardigan. Emily was just happy that it came from her own closet and not her sister's since Katie had an unnatural love of leopard print.

"Put that on and then Effy can fix your makeup," Katie commanded.

Emily stripped off her clothes and started putting on the ones that Katie handed her. She was surprised that Katie would pick these clothes since it was something she was likely to wear anyway, but she figured Katie just didn't want to spend the next thirty minutes arguing about it when there were hot guys outside to be flirted with.

"Eff, will you come do her makeup?" Katie asked as she walked through the small hall and then hollered back to Emily. "I'm heading down; find me when you're out there."

"Okay," replied Emily.

"Are you ever going to tell her," Effy quietly said, which caused Emily to jump since she never even heard her coming into the room.

"Tell her what?" Emily asked, pulling the tank top over her head.

Effy cocked her head and Emily felt like her friend's eyes could see right through her. She didn't know how the brunette did it, but whenever she looked at people, Emily always felt like the other girl could see every bit of them. It was more than a little unnerving to have Effy staring at her. Instead of saying anything else, though, Effy sat Emily down on her bed to do her makeup.

"What do you think?" Effy asked, finishing up.

Emily just shrugged and fidgeted with her clothes.

"Don't worry," Effy said, coming up behind Emily and staring at her in the mirror. "You're beautiful."

Emily gave a sad smile.

"Maybe one day you'll actually believe me," Effy said, starting to talk away.

Emily laughed. "Doubtful."

"Now come on or all the hot guys will be taken," Effy said, turning around and winking.

Emily blushed. Fucking Effy Stonem and her all knowing brain.

The two went outside where there was already a massive number of people even though it was still pretty early.

"Jesus, it's not going to be like this every weekend, is it?" Emily asked.

"No," Effy replied. "I heard they just let it slide the first weekend and last weekend of the semester."

Emily looked around. "Do you see Katie?"

"Over there," Effy said, pointing to Katie who was surrounded by a group of guys.

"Of course," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "Think we should go over there? Eff? Effy?"

Emily looked over her should and then looked around the crowd, but her friend had disappeared.

"I swear to god, I'm going to put a bell on her," Emily said to herself.

Emily sighed and started making her way through the crowd, toward her sister. Several people bumped into her, but no one really seemed to notice. Eventually, she elbowed her way through, catching her sister's eye as she approached.

"What took you so long," Katie demanded to know.

Emily shrugged and then heard one of the guys say something about always wanting to be with twins, which made her roll her eyes. Why were they always so predictable?

"Want to dance?" one of the guys asked Katie.

"Here," Katie said, handing Emily her drink before walking away with the guy.

"So—" one of the guys started saying.

"No," Emily replied before he had a chance to continue.

With that, she tried making her way back through the crowd. She managed to get out virtually unscathed until she turned around the corner of the building and slammed into someone, spilling Katie's drink all over herself.

"You've got to be joking," Emily said, seeing the blonde hair and glaring blue eyes from earlier.

"Sorry," the blonde said, not really sounding at all sorry about it.

"Can't anyone watch where they're fucking going?" Emily said, mocking the blonde's statement from earlier.

"Cute," the other girl said, rolling her eyes.

"At least when I said I was sorry, I actually meant it," Emily said, staring at the blonde.

She crossed her arms. "And how do you know I didn't."

Emily just laughed.

"Okay fine, I didn't," said the blonde. "Consider it payback for earlier."

With that, she walked away and left Emily standing there, wondering what had just happened. Then she remembered she had alcohol all over her tank top and jeans and she sighed loudly.

"Great," she whispered to herself.

"You okay?" Effy's voice sounded behind her.

"Lovely," Emily lied.

Effy walked around Emily and looked at her soaked clothing. "C'mon."

Effy took Emily's hand and walked her to their dorm without saying another world. When they were in their room, Effy walked to Emily's closet and pulled out a t-shirt and another pair of jeans.

"Here," Effy said, handing the clothes over.

Emily threw the clothes on the bed beside of her and pulled her top and pants off. She could feel Effy's eyes on her the whole time and it was making her nervous.

"What?" she asked as she pulled the new pair of jeans on.

Effy shrugged nonchalantly. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"What about?" Emily asked, turning around.

"You know what," replied Effy

Emily sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"So you're admitting there's something to talk about?" Effy asked.

Emily laughed. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yes," Effy agreed. "I want you to listen to me and don't interrupt. Katie loves you—"

"I know that," replied Emily.

Effy raised her eyebrow. "I told you not to interrupt."

"Sorry," Emily said sheepishly.

"Katie loves you and, whether you believe it or not, will always love you," Effy continued. "No matter who or what you are. I know you think she won't and that's why you hide yourself from the world. Stop letting her walk all over you just because you think if you stand up to her, she won't love you anymore."

"When did you get so wise?" joked Emily, trying to not show that Effy's words had affected her.

"I've always been this wise," Effy said back before standing up and crossing the room, stopping right in front of Emily. "Stop fighting who you are."

"How do you know who I am?" Emily asked.

Effy smirked. "Because I see you."

Emily looked down, suddenly very aware of the fact that she was standing there in her bra.

"So who was the blonde?" Effy asked, taking a few steps back.

"I don't know," Emily replied. "Earlier today I accidently knocked her down and then I bumped into her again, spilling Katie's drink all over me. She's kind of a raving bitch."

"She lives three rooms over," Effy informed. "Maybe you'll run into her again."

Emily laughed. "Why would I want to do that?"

Effy smirked. "Because she may be a bitch, but she's an incredibly attractive bitch."

"I didn't notice," Emily said as she pulled her t-shirt on.

"You might want to next time," Effy said with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>So apparently I can't have the girls meet without one of them hurting the other. I must note that I am American and I have no idea how universities are in England so…just go with it.<strong>

**Let me know what you think since I'm kind of a feedback whore and nothing makes me happier than to read your comments (sad but true).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to any of you that commented. Knowing that people are actually interested is one thing that gets me to write so keep the comments coming.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Monday morning, Emily woke up very tired; it was the first day of classes and she had nervously tossed and turned half the night, finally falling asleep sometime after three. She had only been asleep for a few hours when she woke up again and she had been lying in bed since then, watching the room get lighter and lighter until it was time for her to get up. Sighing, she reluctantly wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and shuffled to the living room.

"Morning," Effy said as soon as Emily had sat down.

Emily jumped. "When did you get up?"

Effy shrugged. "A little bit ago."

"Do you come from a family of ninjas?" Emily asked, causing Effy to smirk.

She was actually serious about the whole ninja thing, though. Emily had once met Effy's brother at a friend's funeral and he was exactly like his sister; they were both charismatic and had those eyes that could pierce right through you. He also seemed to have the ability to appear out of thin air and to disappear just as quickly. Emily wondered if it was trait that all the Stonems possessed.

"Sleep well?" Effy asked.

"Not at all," replied Emily.

"I thought I heard you tossing around all night," Effy stated.

"I guess I'm just nervous about today," admitted Emily, tucking a strand of her vivid red hair behind her ear.

Effy smiled. "And Katie's snoring doesn't help anything."

"No it doesn't," Emily said, laughing. "After eighteen years, though, I'm used to that."

"What classes do you have today?" Effy asked.

"Psychology, Algebra with Katie, and then Communications with you," answered Emily.

Effy nodded. "Cool."

Emily looked at the clock and sighed. "I'm going to shower before Katie wakes up and spends an hour in there."

She showered as quickly as possible and came out to find Effy lounging on her bed, with a book in her hands, but her eyes were not moving. She glanced up and then back down at it.

"I tried waking your sister," Effy stated.

Emily looked over at her sister and she had a pillow over her head, muffling her snores. "How'd that go?"

"She hit me," Effy said, raising her arm, showing Emily the bruise that was already forming.

"Yeah, she does that," Emily said, shrugging.

Emily could feel Effy's eyes on her as she walked to her closet and pulled out a skirt and several different shirts. Scrunching up her face, she held them up in front of herself and looked in the mirror.

"The black one," Effy stated.

"You think?" Emily asked with a frown.

"Definitely," replied Effy.

Changing a shirt in front of Effy was one thing, but Emily felt too self-conscious to remove her towel when Effy was staring at her so intently. Instead, she grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to quickly change.

"Wow," Effy said as she came out.

Emily looked down at herself. "What?"

"You look perfect," Emily said with a genuine smile.

This caused Emily to snort. "Hardly."

After Emily fixed her hair and makeup, she was out the door. She wasn't sure how long it would take her to find her first class, so she ended up arriving twenty minutes early. When she walked into the classroom, she was the only one there, but after a minute, another nervous looking freshman arrived. Emily sat there listening to her iPod as more and more people filed in. The actual class was rather uneventful; the professor explained what they would be studying over the semester and then sent them on their way, so Emily walked across campus and waited for Katie to show up, which she did about five minutes before class was supposed to start.

"What took you so long?" Emily wondered.

"I met a guy in the hall," Katie proudly said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

"How was Psychology?" Katie asked.

"I think it'll be fun," replied Emily. "The teacher seems nuts, but in a good way. I just wish you or Eff were in there with me, but you're—"

"Not into that shit," Katie supplied.

"And, well—" Emily didn't need to finish her statement.

"Yeah," Katie said, knowing exactly why her sister hadn't asked Effy about taking it with her.

"Does she ever talk to you about it?" Emily wondered.

"No," replied Katie.

"I don't think she's sleeping very much," Emily said. "This morning she said she heard me tossing and turning all night and she was up before I was." She sighed and looked over at her sister. "I'm worried about her."

"Let's keep an eye out, okay?" Katie responded.

Emily nodded in agreement and pulled her notebook out just as their Algebra professor came in and said hello to the class. It went much like her pervious one; their professor went over the syllabus for the class and gave them a few problems to try on their own to see how much they already knew before dismissing them.

"That was a bit pointless," Katie said as she left the room.

"A bit," agreed Emily, following her sister down the hall.

"You and Eff are going to meet me for lunch, yeah?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," confirmed Emily.

"See you then, bitch," Katie said with a smile.

"See you," Emily quietly said back.

Emily only had to walk down a few flights to get to her next class where she found Effy sitting on the floor, dressed in her usual black, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"You're here early," Emily said to her friend.

Effy shrugged. "First class got out early."

"Mine too," Emily said, sitting down next to the other girl. "How was it?"

Effy shrugged again. "Fine."

"Katie wants us to meet her for lunch," Emily said.

"Cool," replied Effy.

"You're very chatty today," Emily joked.

Effy smirked. "Aren't I always?"

"Are you okay?" Emily inquired.

"No," Effy admitted. "It's just one of those days."

Emily nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Effy gave a sad smile. "No."

"Okay," said Emily, sighing.

The two sat there silently and Emily watched other students arrive while Effy just stared at the floor. Emily wanted to say something else to her, but she wasn't really sure what to say. Saying that it had been a rough year for Effy would be an understatement and Emily didn't know how to broach the subject and her friend wasn't exactly renowned for opening up to people. Eventually, though, the class that was in the room before them let out and the two stood up to go in the room.

"Front or back?" Emily asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"Back," Effy replied.

Emily led them to the back on the opposite side of the door where they shared a table. After sitting down and watching everyone come in for a while, Emily turned to Effy.

"I wonder what this class will be like," Emily said aloud.

Effy shrugged. "Communicating?"

"I hope we don't have to give speeches," Emily said, suddenly feeling nervous. She was definitely not one for getting up in front of large groups of people. Having everyone stare at her was more her sister's thing.

"Okay everyone," an older man said as he entered. "Reply when I call out your name. Ian Abbott."

"Here," the blonde guy in front of Emily and Effy said.

"Crystal Atkins."

"Here," a small voice said from across the room.

"Jessica Bennet."

The slutty blonde to Emily's left replied, "Here."

"Logan Blake."

"Here," a gruff voice called out.

"Naomi Campbell."

Everyone in the class snickered.

"Poor girl," Emily whispered to Effy.

Effy smirked. "Her parents must hate her."

"Jesus," Emily said, looking across the room and seeing the girl that had responded. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

For once, Effy actually laughed. "It's our mystery blonde."

"Here," Emily said, barely realizing the professor had just called her name. "Why does she have to be in here?"

"It's a conspiracy," Effy deadpanned.

Emily just rolled her eyes and listened to the man call out the rest of the names.

"The syllabus has already been emailed to all of you and I expect you to look at it," he said upon finishing. "You all will be split into pairs and you will be working with your partnet for the rest of the semester. And you won't be working with your friend unless you're lucky enough to get their name from the bowl." He shook the bowl, which contained a bunch of slips of paper.

"Effy Stonem," he read aloud. "And Alexis Richards."

"Shit," Emily said under her breath.

"Sorry," Effy whispered, looking at Emily sympathetically.

He announced a few more pairs before pulling Emil's name out. "Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell."

"Oh fuck," Emily said, sinking into her chair and closing her eyes for a moment. "Anyone but her."

Emily watched as the blonde looked over and realized who she would be working with; Emily imagined her face looked about as happy as Naomi's did at the moment.

Emily looked over at Effy who was smirking even more than normal. "It is not funny."

"It's kind of funny," Effy disagreed.

"You're not the one working with a total bitch that already seems to hate you," Emily said, crossing her arms.

"Okay, that's it for the day," their professor said after he'd paired off the last two people. "I'll see you Wednesday."

Emily was still scowling when she and Effy gathered up their stuff to leave.

"Cheer up," Effy said, watching Emily and trying not to show her amusement. "It could be worse."

"How?" Emily wondered and Effy shrugged. "Great."

"Let's go find your sister," Effy said, pulling Emily by the arm.

As Emily was being pulled to the door, she couldn't help but to look back and see the look on Naomi's face. She still looked angry, but there was something else there. Emily thought for a fleeting second that the blonde looked afraid, but she caught Emily looking at her and her face became unreadable.

"This should be interesting," Effy said, letting go of Emily.

"What?" Emily asked, following Effy.

Effy smiled to herself. "Nothing. Where was your sister going to meet us?"

Emily shrugged. "She didn't actually say."

"Never mind," Effy said, seeing Katie sitting on the concrete wall, swinging her legs. "Hey, Katie."

Katie looked up. "There you are."

"Professor guy kept us the whole class," Emily said.

"Well, let's go," Katie said, jumping down. "I'm starving."

"If you didn't take so long getting ready, you might be able to eat in the morning," Effy noted.

Katie scoffed. "A girl has to look perfect on her first day."

Emily walked behind Katie and Effy as they threw insults back and forth. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but be amused at the same time. Effy looked slightly tired, but also moderately happy and Katie just looked annoyed, which was always a good time; at least it was when she was annoyed at someone other than herself.

"I'm getting something from over there," Emily said, breaking away from the other two and walking to the other side of the cafeteria to get in the line.

The line was long, but moved fairly quickly. Emily had her food and was checked out within a few minutes and she stood there, looking around for any sign of Effy or Katie. A few moments later, she saw her sister sitting by herself at a table on the other side of the room so Emily made her way through the maze of tables and finally sat down.

"Where's Eff?" she asked.

"Getting something to drink," Katie said, taking a bite of salad.

"Shit," Katie said, looking a few tables away. "Why is that bitch everywhere?"

Emily looked over and saw who Katie has spotted. "She's in our class."

Katie snorted. "Seriously?"

"And guess who got partnered up with her for the whole semester," Effy said from behind Emily.

"You?" Katie asked Effy.

"Nope," Effy said, looking at Emily and smirking.

"Have fun with that," Katie sarcastically said to her sister.

For a moment, Emily felt like she could feel Naomi's eyes on her, but when she turned to look, the blonde was looking away. When she turned back around, she caught Effy's eye and the brunette just smirked at her.

Emily sighed. "What?"

"What makes you think there's something?" Effy asked back.

"You have that look," replied Emily.

Effy's blue eyes were glinting. "What look?"

"That look that you know something I don't," Emily said, trying not to sound as annoyed as she felt.

"Sorry, that's just my face," Effy said, causing Emily to roll her eyes.

There it was again—Emily felt like she was being watched. She felt like the blonde's eyes were on her, but this time she didn't turn around to check. Besides, she figured she was probably just plotting the best way to murder her and make it look like an accident.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all of you that have read and commented. Every time I see a review, I probably look like an idiot from grinning so much, but it always means a lot to know people are enjoying it. As always, sorry if there are any mistakes…I try to get them all, but it's hard to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Emily didn't know anyone could hate her quite this much; anytime the blonde looked at her, she was scowling. They seemed to constantly run into each other in the hall of the dorm building or in the cafeteria and of course in class, but, thankfully, there had been no more mishaps. It had been two weeks since their Communications professor had told them they'd be in groups, but he had yet to say anything else about it. Until now.

"Okay, I want you to get into the pairs that I assigned," he said with about fifteen minutes left of class. "I want you to work on this together and turn it in on class Friday."

"Good luck," Effy whispered as Emily stood up.

"I'll need it," Emily whispered back

She walked over the to the blonde, who was sitting there with her arms crossed and looking like she'd rather be doing anything but this. The professor handed Emily a few sheets of paper that were stapled together as she sat down.

"Now that you're in your groups, look over the paper I gave you," he said. "You can work on it now or you can leave and work on it on your own time."

Emily looked down to read the paper, but Naomi yanked it out of her hands. "You're very rude; do you know that?"

Naomi just shrugged. "Jesus."

"What?" Emily asked, grabbing the paper back.

"Shit," she said before sighing and setting the paper down on the table.

They had to get to know their partner. There were dozens of questions on the paper that they had to get together and answer for one another and then they had to write about each other.

"Do you want to start now or meet somewhere before Friday?" Emily asked, hoping to do it in as little time as possible.

"Do I have a third option?" Naomi asked. "Like sticking my head in an oven?"

"Fine," Emily huffed and grabbed their assignment, shoving it in her bag before standing up and heading for the door.

She thought she heard Naomi say something, but she wasn't going to turn around to see. She ran down the stairs and slammed her hand into the door, causing it to fly open. She, Effy, and Katie normally ate at this time, but she didn't really feel like it now, so she started walking in the direction of her dorm.

She was a good bit away when she heard someone running up behind her.

"Where are you going?" Naomi asked.

"Fuck you," was Emily's only response.

"Wait," the blonde shouted at her, grabbing her arm, and spinning her around.

"I'll do it without you," Emily stated.

"And how do you expect to get my answers?" Naomi countered.

"I'll make them up," Emily said, turning around to walk away. "Feel free to go stick your head in an oven at any time."

"Wait," Naomi said, grabbing her arm again, but sounding a little less hostile.

Emily jerked her arm away, out of the other girl's grip. "What?"

Naomi sighed and it looked like it pained her to say what she was about to say. "Are you free tonight?"

"What?" Emily asked.

"Are you free tonight?" Naomi repeated, clearly not happy with what she was having to say. "I'm not going to fail this class so can we just meet up in the library or something and get it done?"

"Are you going to stop being such a bitch?" Emily asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

A small smile tugged at Naomi's lips. "That I can't promise."

"Nine o'clock?" Emily asked.

Naomi nodded once. "Fine."

"Shit," Emily said to herself as she walked away.

Now she felt like sticking _her_ head in an oven.

* * *

><p>It was a quarter to nine and Emily found herself in the library lobby, nervously pacing the length of the room. This was the last place she wanted to be at the moment and she wondered if Naomi would even show up. Actually, she was kind of hoping she wouldn't so she could make up some ridiculous answers about the blonde. At least that sounded more fun than spending several hours with someone who seemed to despise her and would probably be throwing insults at her the whole time.<p>

Emily suddenly noticed a hand waving in front of her face. "Hello?"

"Hi," Emily said, her head jerking up. "Sorry."

"Uh huh," Naomi replied. "Let's get this over with. Where do you want to go?"

Emily shrugged. "Dunno, I've never been here before."

"Follow me, then," Naomi said with an eye roll.

Emily followed Naomi to a fairly deserted corner, tucked behind some book stacks. It was very out of the way so they wouldn't be interrupted, but that also meant Naomi could probably kill her and no one would know it.

"Did you bring the assignment?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah," replied Emily, pulling the slightly crinkled paper from her bag.

"What the hell did you do to it?" Naomi asked, surveying the paper.

Emily looked at her. "I shoved it into my bag when some twat started bitching at me."

Naomi narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Emily said, smirking. Naomi kept insulting her so she figured it was about time to start insulting her back. "Let's do this." She pulled out her notebook and a pencil before grabbing the paper. "Okay, full name."

Naomi glared at Emily, who was clearly trying not to laugh. "Naomi Campbell—I have no middle name." She pulled out a notebook of her own from her bag. "What's yours?"

"Emily Jane Fitch," she replied

"Clearly your mother is not as evil as mine," Naomi deadpanned.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," replied Emily. "Birthday?"

"June 14th," Naomi replied.

"Mine is July 19th," Emily said. "Favorite color?"

"Yellow" Naomi answered. "You?"

"Red," replied Emily.

Naomi looked at her hair. "Clearly."

"What?" Emily asked. "Don't like my hair?"

Naomi shrugged. "It's just very—bright."

"Yeah, well—" Emily said, looking back at the paper. "Favorite food?"

"Garibaldis," Naomi said without hesitating.

"Huh," Emily said.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"We have one whole thing in common," replied Emily.

"Probably all we have in common," Naomi said, scoffing a bit.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Where did you grow up?"

"All around," Naomi replied. "My mum is a bit of a hippie and moved us around a lot."

Emily cocked her eyebrow. "I need you to do better than that."

"I lived in London for the past several years, before that I lived in Bristol—" Naomi started saying.

"When?" Emily wondered.

"Pardon?" Naomi asked.

"When did you live in Bristol?" Emily clarified.

"From the time I was twelve until I was about sixteen," Naomi replied. "Why?"

Emily shrugged. "That's where I grew up. I wonder if we ever met before."

"Who knows," Naomi replied. "It's a big place." The blonde then grabbed the piece of paper and continued on with the questions. "Do you have any siblings?"

"A twin sister, Katie, and a younger brother named James," answered Emily.

"Only child here," Naomi said, causing Emily to smile. "What?"

"It's just—that was a bit obvious," Emily said, trying not to laugh.

"What makes you say that?" Naomi asked, crossing her arms.

Emily's smile grew. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you have a bit of an attitude."

Naomi scoffed. "Fuck you."

Emily snickered. "Oh come on."

"Well, I'd rather be an only child with an attitude than to have slutty twin sister," Naomi harshly said.

"Hey," Emily said, loudly. Yes, her sister was a bit of a slag, but she was still her sister and Emily couldn't help feeling the need to defend her. "You don't know anything about me or my sister. You know what—" Emily ripped the top page out of her notebook and slapped it down in front of the blonde. "Just write your answers down and don't talk to me."

"Fine by me," replied Naomi, throwing a sheet of paper over to Emily.

* * *

><p>"I hate her," Emily said, slamming the door behind her as she entered her dorm.<p>

"Sounds like it went well," Effy said, never looking up from her book.

"For a half second, I felt like we're being civil and then she turns into a bitch again," said Emily, crossing her arms and huffing. "Things were going relatively well until I dared to joke around with her and she called Katie a slut."

Effy smirked. "Katie is a slut."

Emily rolled her eyes. "That's not the point."

"What is the point, then?" wondered Effy.

"The point is that she's a cow," Emily said, flopping down beside Effy on the couch and sulking.

"Did you at least get your assignment done?" asked Effy.

Emily shrugged. "I guess. Instead of asking her the questions, I gave her my paper and told her to write her answers down and not talk to me."

"Very mature," Effy joked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's hard to be mature when someone is constantly insulting you."

"You do it fairly well with Katie," noted Effy.

Emily frowned. "That's different."

"How?" Effy asked, putting her book down, and looking at the redhead.

"Because I don't get the feeling that my sister is secretly plotting my death," answered Emily.

Effy laughed out loud. "I doubt she's doing that."

"You don't see the way she looks at me," replied Emily.

Effy stopped laughing and smirked. "Don't you know I see everything?"

Emily couldn't help but smile. "Should I start calling you God?"

"If you want," Effy said, nudging her shoulder into Emily's.

"So—" Emily said, staring at her hands and then glancing at her friend. "How are you doing, Eff?"

"You know me" replied Effy, shrugging a shoulder.

"Yeah," said Emily. "I do."

"Some days are better than others," Effy answered.

"We all miss him, you know?" Emily said, putting her hand over Effy's.

Effy leaned over and put her head and Emily's shoulder. "I know."

Emily kissed the side of Effy's head and at that moment, the door opened.

"Get a room," joked Katie.

"We had one until you barged in," Effy joked back.

Katie scrunched her nose. "Eww."

Effy grinned. "You started it."

Emily rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her sister. "I'm going to go work on this."

"How'd it go with the bitch?" Katie asked.

"Swell," lied Emily.

Emily grabbed her bag and walked into the bedroom, throwing the bag on the bed before throwing herself onto it. She was still fuming from earlier, but she supposed she should have known better than to joke with Naomi the way she did. She didn't really mean anything by it when she said the blonde had an attitude and she still didn't know why the other girl hated her so much. Maybe she was just like that with everyone, though.

"Whatchya thinking about?" Effy asked, leaning against the wall, watching Emily.

"Nothing important," replied Emily.

Effy smiled. "I thought you were going to work on that paper of yours."

Emily smiled as well. "I think I'm too tired."

"Can I—" Effy swallowed hard. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Emily looked at her friend and could see the sadness in her eyes. "Sure."

The redhead got under the covers and scooted over to make room for the brunette. It wasn't the first time Effy had asked to sleep with her; she'd done it several times over the summer when she was having a rough night. Effy tended to have nightmares and having someone nearby seemed to help with them.

"Sweet dreams," Emily whispered, placing a kiss on her friend's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone for your lovely comments;**** it makes me ridiculously happy to know that you all are enjoying the story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

There is nothing Emily Fitch loved more than the feeling of being on her moped; it was the only time she felt free. There was nothing but the wind on her face and her own thoughts to keep her company as she zipped down the street. Which is why she just nearly ran down some poor pedestrian.

She was so busy thinking, lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the crosswalk in front of her and she most definitely didn't notice the blonde girl in the middle of it, but she managed to stop just inches from the scowling girl.

"Jesus," Emily said, leaning her head down on the cold metal in front of her.

"What the fuck!" Naomi yelled at her. "Are you actively trying to kill me now?"

Emily raised her head and glared at the blonde. "I didn't mean to fucking do it! I just didn't see you."

"What kind of wanker was stupid enough to let you have one of those things?" Naomi loudly asked.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

Naomi motioned between the redhead and the moped. "You're dangerous enough just walking around; you don't need something like that to make you an even bigger menace to society."

"I'm not a menace to society!" Emily insisted.

"Tell yourself that," Naomi replied, rolling her eyes.

"Could you be any more of a bitch?" Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged. "Probably—do you want me to try?"

"You better move," Emily said, glaring at the blonde. "It'd be a shame if anyone else came along and ran you over."

The blonde just laughed sardonically and flipped Emily off as she took off down the street. Emily angrily drove to the first empty parking spot she saw in front of her dorm building and skidded to a halt. She stomped up to the elevator and from the elevator she stomped to her door, which she threw open.

Effy looked up from her textbook. "Good day?"

Emily jerked her helmet off her head and threw it into the couch, beside Effy. "Oh yeah—best day ever."

"What happened?" Effy asked, setting her book aside.

"Nothing," Emily huffed, crossing her arms and taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Seriously Em—" Effy sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I kind of, sort of—almost hit someone with my moped," Emily admitted.

Effy studied her for a moment. "So—Naomi is okay, though?"

Emily scoffed. "How the hell did you know it was her?"

"I told you—I know everything," Effy said nonchalantly. "Besides, only she could make you angry enough to throw your helmet at me."

"I did not throw my helmet at you!" Emily exclaimed.

"You were totally aiming for me," Effy replied and Emily couldn't help but smile. "There we go."

Emily frowned. "What?"

"I made you smile," Effy replied.

"So," Emily said, wiping the smile off her face and rolling her eyes.

Effy paused, watching the redhead for a moment. "Did I ever tell you my partner's answers for that ridiculous assignment we had to turn in last week?"

"No," Emily replied.

"Guess what she said when I asked her what the best book ever written was?" Effy asked, grinning.

"Oh god," Emily replied. "What?"

"Twilight," Effy answered, causing Emily to laugh.

"Does that mean she's never read another book in her entire life?" Emily wondered.

"That's my only explanation," Effy said, shaking her head. "She also said that her favorite show is Pretty Little Liars."

"You're joking," Emily replied.

Effy shook her head again. "I wish."

"Is that all?" Emily asked.

"Oh no," Effy replied. "Her favorite band is The Saturdays; her favorite color is pink; and when I asked her which dead person she'd like to have dinner with, she said Cheryl Cole."

"But she isn't dead," Emily stated.

"Yeah—" Effy said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh my god," Emily said, bursting out laughing. "It's the anti-you."

"See," Effy replied. "You could have it worse."

Emily laughed. "I don't know about that; does she hate you?"

"No—"

"Does she insult you every time she talks to you?" Emily asked.

"No—"

"Then I win," Emily replied.

"At least she doesn't like Twilight," Effy grumbled. "She talked for ten minutes about why Edward would make the perfect boyfriend."

Emily laughed. "Poor you. How did you get her to stop? Gag her?"

"I told her that having a dead boyfriend wasn't all it's cracked up to be," Effy replied.

Emily grimaced, sighing. "I can imagine that would stop her talking."

"Yeah," Effy replied. "It's the perfect thing to get people to leave you alone."

"Katie told me not to tell you this—" Emily sighed. "Cook called her yesterday, checking on how you are."

Effy nodded. "How is he?"

"Better," Emily replied. "But still struggling with the fact that he killed someone—even if it was self defense against a murderer."

Effy silently stared at her hands and Emily watched her with concern.

"Are you ever going to talk to him?" the redhead wondered.

"One of these days," Effy replied. "I just—when I think of him, I think of Freddie."

"I know," Emily said, sympathetically. "You should really talk to him soon, though. I think he blames himself."

"Blames himself for what?" Effy asked, frowning.

"For Freddie's death," Emily replied.

"But—" Effy shook her head. "Why?"

Emily shrugged. "That's just what Katie said—but my guess is that he blames himself for what happened with you and so he feels like what happened with Freddie was his fault."

"That doesn't make any sense," Effy stated.

"Well maybe you should tell him that," Emily replied.

Effy nodded. "Thanks for telling me."

"I just—I thought you should know," Emily said, shrugging. "Katie was afraid you'd—"

"Try to kill myself again?" Effy asked, a small smile playing at her lips. "You two can mention him, you know. You can say Freddie's name without worrying about me offing myself."

Emily couldn't help but laugh even if it wasn't really that funny. "I know."

"I have you looking out for me now, and that means a lot more than you know," Effy said, sincerely, causing Emily to blush. "Don't worry; I'm not hitting on you or anything."

Emily blushed even more. "I'm not—I didn't—stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry," Effy replied, still laughing. "I was only joking and you're too easy to wind up."

Emily huffed. "It's not funny."

"Don't be like that," Effy said, getting off the couch to grab Emily's hand, pulling her back into it.

Emily landed on the couch, nearly in Effy's lap. The redhead tried to move, but Effy wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and gave her a quick hug before releasing her just a quickly. Emily was getting used to these odd moments with Effy; the brunette wasn't usually an affectionate person, but every now and then, she would surprise Emily. It seemed to be happening more and more and Emily hoped it was a good sign. Maybe it meant Effy was going to be okay after all.

"What are you thinking about?" Effy asked her.

Emily looked over at the brunette and shook her head. "Nothing important."

Effy nodded, wearily eyeing her friend. "You're a terrible liar, Miss Fitch."

"I am not!" Emily said, crossing her arms.

Effy just laughed. "Like that time when you were twelve and lied about letting the class pet free. Everyone knew it was you by the look on your face and you haven't changed."

"I believe my lying skills have improved since then," Emily said, smiling.

"No they haven't," Effy said, shaking her head.

Emily paused and stared at the other girl, confusion spreading all over her face. "How did you know that?"

"Know what?" Effy asked.

"How did you know something that happened when I was twelve?" Emily asked.

Effy shrugged. "Katie told me."

"Now who's lying?" Emily asked.

Effy smirked. "Fine—I went to school with you for a few weeks back then."

"You did?" Emily asked, frowning. "Why don't I remember that?"

"Like I said; it was only for a few weeks," Effy replied.

Emily shook her head. "And you actually remember me."

"Of course I remember you." Effy smirked. "I remember all."

"Sorry _God_," Emily joked. "I forgot." She paused, thinking. "I really don't remember you back then."

Effy was still smirking. "I don't think we ever talked, but you know me—I watch people." Effy looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I'm going to be late."

"For what?" Emily asked, frowning.

"My evening class," Effy replied.

"Oh yeah," Emily said, nodding. "I forgot you have that on Wednesdays."

"Yep, gotta run." Effy leaned over and kissed Emily's temple.

"Jesus," Katie said, causing the two to jump. "Why are you always kissing when I come in?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "We weren't kissing."

"Is Katiekins jealous?" Effy mocked, kissing Katie's cheek as she passed by her.

Katie glared at the brunette, who just laughed and closed the door behind her. The twin wiped her cheek where Effy had kissed her, like she was going to catch something if she didn't get it off.

"What is with her?" Katie asked. "One day she's sulking, and the next she's like this."

Emily shrugged. "I wouldn't be too concerned with it. I mean—yeah we need to watch out, but I think she's doing okay right now."

"Don't you worry about her?" Katie asked.

Emily shook her head, frowning. "Of course I fucking worry about her! She's my best friend."

"I'm sorry," Katie apologized. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine," Emily replied, trying not to snap at her sister; it wasn't her fault she'd had a shit day.

Katie sat down beside her and looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

"Who says anything is wrong?" Emily replied.

"Don't even," Katie said, sneering. "You are a fucking terrible liar."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I just had a bad day, okay?"

"Why?" Katie asked.

"That girl," Emily said, shaking her head.

"That bitchy Campbell girl?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," Emily replied.

Katie stood up. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Emily asked, grabbing Katie's arm.

"To kick her ass," Katie replied

Emily couldn't help but laugh; how many times had her sister been an even bigger bitch to her than Naomi was being? But here she was, trying to walk down the hall and punch a girl for doing the exact same thing.

"What?" Katie asked, exasperated. "What's so funny?"

"Katie—" Emily shook her head. "If you punched every person that said something mean to me, you'd have to punch yourself a lot."

Katie frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

Emily smirked. "You say a lot worse to me than she does."

"Whatever," Katie said, tossing her hair.

"Besides, we're not kids," Emily stated. "I don't need my big sister going and beating up the girl that's picking on me."

"Fine," Katie huffed, sitting back down, "but if she ever says anything else to you, let me know so I can kick her ass, yeah?"

"Thanks, though," Emily said, smiling at her sister; it wasn't often that she got so protective.

"You might want to get ready," Katie stated.

"For what?" Emily wondered.

"I have a date tonight," Katie replied. "And he had a friend—"

"Oh god," Emily said before her sister could finish.

"Come on," Katie begged. "Give me one good reason for you not to go."

Emily opened her mouth several times before sighing. "He's just not going to be my type."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You don't know that."

"They're never my type," Emily mumbled.

"Maybe this one will be," Katie said, grabbing her sister's arm, and dragging her to the bedroom.

Emily just did as her sister wanted; it was easier than fighting her. The first time she'd spoken to Effy, the brunette had asked her if she was the doormat and nothing had really changed since then. She stood up to her sister a bit more, but she still usually just did what Katie wanted because she wanted Katie to be happy—even if it sometimes meant sacrificing her own happiness in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't take too much offense if you like any of the things mentioned in this chapter. While I do think Twilight is the scourge of the Earth and I do hate pink, I've never missed an episode of Pretty Little Liars, I've had a crush on Cheryl for nearly 9 years, and The Saturdays may or may not be one of my favorite groups…ahem.<strong>

**Now that those embarrassing admissions are oven…please take a few seconds to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the slight delay—enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"Vodka—" Emily said as she walked down the aisle, scanning the shelves. "Ooh, vodka."<p>

The redhead grabbed the last bottle from the shelf and turned around, running straight into someone. "Fuck—sorry." Emily looked up and sighed. "Jesus."

"Are you ever going to learn to watch where you're going?" Naomi asked rather loudly.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Maybe I just love you yelling at me so I keep doing it."

"Why is every time I go somewhere, you're there?" Naomi asked.

Emily crossed her arms. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm beginning to think you're stalking me," Naomi said.

Emily wasn't sure if the other girl was joking or not, but she scowled at her. "I believe I was here first."

"Whatever," Naomi said, pushing past the shorter girl. She stared at the empty shelf and sighed. "Where the hell is all the vodka?"

Emily grinned to herself and started walking away.

"You're shitting me," Emily heard the blonde say behind her.

The redhead turned around to see Naomi glaring at her. "What?"

"Why are you everywhere?" Naomi shouted.

Emily smirked. "Just lucky I guess. Be nicer to me next time and you might get the vodka."

"Fuck off," Naomi mumbled as Emily walked away.

"Nice to see you, too," Emily said, waving her hand behind her, doing her best to piss the blonde off even more.

She quickly got in line and paid for the bottle of vodka before the blonde could find her and get her into another verbal sparring match. She had made her way out into the parking lot and was about to hop on her Moped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and rolled her eyes when she saw that it was Katie calling her.

"Yeah?" she asked upon answering the phone; it was Katie's fault she was out here in the first place.

"Can you pick something else up?" Katie asked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "No."

"Please," Katie begged.

"No," Emily said again.

"Fine," Katie huffed, hanging up the phone.

"Don't run over anyone," Emily heard a voice behind her say.

Emily turned around and saw Naomi smirking at her. "Real clever."

Naomi just shrugged and started walking away; Emily rolled her eyes, not acknowledging the blonde another further. She threw her helmet on before jumping on her Moped and heading home. Once she got to her room, she opened the unlocked door, slamming it behind her.

"Jesus Em—can you not slam the fucking door?" Katie half yelled.

Emily glared at her sister, casing Effy to smirk. "Bad trip to the store?" the brunette asked.

Emily huffed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you see a certain blonde again?" Effy asked.

"What makes you think that?" Emily snapped back.

"Because she's the only on that gets under your skin like this," Effy stated.

"Fine—yes," Emily admitted. "I ran into her at the store."

"Literally?" Effy asked, smirking at the redhead.

"Fuck off," Emily said, scowling back at the brunette.

"You need to stop listening to that bitch," Katie advised. "Better yet—punch her in the face; it'll make you feel better and maybe it'll get her to shut her gob."

Emily couldn't help but laugh. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Katie wondered.

"I don't think punching my partner in the face would be the best idea." Emily paused and then smiled. "Although, it does like it could be fun."

"You are such a terrible influence," Effy said, shaking her head.

Katie scoffed. "Look who's talking."

"What do you mean?" Effy asked, clearly trying to look innocent.

"Uh, who is the one that took us all out into the woods and got everyone tripping on mushrooms?" Katie asked.

"I believe going out into the woods was your idea," Effy countered.

"Yes, but I just wanted to have a bit of fun," Katie stated.

Effy smirked. "So did I."

"Yeah—bashing me in the head with a rock was great fun," Katie said, rolling her eyes at the brunette.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that?" Effy quietly asked.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad," Katie said, shaking her head. "Just merely stated that you have also been a bad influence."

Emily watched the two; it still amazed her that they had ever become friends. When they first met, Katie was jealous of everything about the brunette, even if she would never admit it. Effy was popular, effortlessly cool, and had all the guys fawning over her. Everything was mostly cordial until that night in the woods. Katie had begun dating Freddie and was trying to do everything to make Effy jealous. Somehow the two girls ended up in the woods and they must have gotten in a fight. All they really knew is that they woke up in the morning and Katie wasn't there, but Effy was. Later, Katie was found in the woods, having been hit in the head with a rock. Effy remembered doing it and remembered fighting with Katie, but not much else. Effy tried apologizing at the time, but Katie wouldn't listen to it.

Somehow during their last year at college, the two slowly became friends. Emily still wasn't really sure how it happened, but they both seemed to help each other through that difficult year. Effy had been there for Katie when their family was falling apart and Katie had been there to help Effy get through her mental illness. And of course they were all there for each other when Freddie was missing and subsequently found murdered. At the time, the entire group had an unspoken understanding that they needed to keep Effy from falling off the deep end. The twins, along with Pandora, had mostly been the ones to be with Effy, while JJ tried to get Cook from self-destructing. They all missed Freddie, but it hit Effy and Cook the hardest.

Over the summer, they all took turns making sure Effy wasn't alone. She often slept at their places, since her house held so many memories of him, and they tried not to let her out of their sight. Katie eventually managed to talk Effy into going to the same university as her and, although she'd thought about going to a better school, Emily ultimately decided to join them.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Katie asked.

Effy shrugged. "I don't know."

"I thought you had a plan," Emily replied. "Why else would you make me go get the vodka?"

"It's Saturday night," Katie said, shrugging. "We've got to have alcohol."

"Why don't you have a date?" Effy wondered. "Have you already gone through all the guys on campus?"

"You make me sound like such a slut," Katie said, crossing her arms.

Effy smirked. "That's because you are."

Emily snorted and unsuccessfully tried to pass it off as a cough.

"I hate you both," Katie said, trying to storm away, but she was stopped when Effy grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry," Effy said, pulling her back. "I was joking—mostly. Listen—we'll do whatever you want tonight, okay? Won't we, Em?"

"Oh this could be dangerous," Emily said, sighing. "Yeah—sure."

"Anything?" Katie asked, smiling.

Effy was clearly already regretting saying that, but she plastered on a smile. "Anything."

* * *

><p>"Out of everything in the world to do, I can't believe <em>this<em> is what you chose," Effy said, staring in front of her.

"Believe it," Emily said, standing beside the brunette. "You know how competitive she is—just make sure she you duck when she throws one of the clubs after she misses a shot."

Effy raised her eyebrow. "She wouldn't."

"You see this scar," Emily said, pointing to a small one on her left arm. "I got that from her; she's scary when she plays miniature golf."

"What are you two waiting for?" Katie asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Sorry," Emily said, standing up straighter.

"It's your shot," Katie said to her sister.

Unlike her twin, Emily wasn't competitive at all; the only reason she ever played anything against her was because Katie made her—and the only reason she ever tried to win, was because of the look on Katie's face when she did manage to beat her.

"Ooh, bad luck," Katie said as Emily's ball narrowly missed the hole.

Emily rolled her eyes before quickly sinking the next shot. "You sound so sincere."

"Your turn, Effy," Katie said, smirking at the brunette.

Effy sauntered up, placed her ball on the ground, and took a swing. Katie's jaw dropped when the ball went in on the first shot.

"Oh, look at that," Effy said, grinning.

Katie just scowled and silently walked to the next hole. It took her two tries to get the ball in and, once again, Effy got a hole in one. Effy continued sinking the first shot on every hole, while Katie increasingly got more flustered.

"Fucking hell!" Katie exclaimed.

"Umm, Katie," Emily said, giving her sister a look. "There are children right behind us."

"Fuck the kids," Katie mumbled.

"Sorry," Emily said, turning around to the family behind them and apologizing for her sister.

Katie sulked to the next hole and Effy turned to Emily, smirking.

"She really hates to lose, doesn't she?" Effy asked. "I've never seen her quite this mad before."

Emily laughed. "You have no idea; I think she thought she was going to wipe the floor with us."

"Tony and I used to go miniature golfing every weekend when we were little," Effy admitted. "I guess I just never lost the ability to visualize where the ball's going to go."

"I've always hated playing miniature golf—but this was definitely worth it," Emily said, watching Katie miss again, and laughing.

"I'm still waiting to see if she'll throw her club," Effy said, intently watching the other girl.

"Give it another few holes," Emily said, watching Katie finally get the ball in. "I'm sure it's coming."

"Come on!" Katie said, glaring at Emily. "I'd like this to eventually end."

Effy walked up to Emily and whispered in her ear; Emily smiled and nodded as Katie suspiciously watched them.

"What the fuck!" Katie said as her sister got her first hole in one. "You told her how to do that." She pointed at Effy, scowling. "You can't do that! It's cheating!"

Effy just shrugged and walked up to take her turn. "I didn't tell her anything." Katie turned to storm off and Effy winked at Emily. "She takes this _way_ too seriously."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Does she ever _not_ take anything too seriously?"

Effy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Touché."

"Will you two move?" Katie bellowed at them.

"Be prepared to duck," Emily said to Effy as the two followed Katie.

By time it was over, Effy had made a hole in one on over half the holes and Katie had been so flustered that, for the first time, she actually threw her club without meaning to. She'd slung her arm back in frustration and the club had gone flying in Effy's direction, but the brunette managed to step aside in time. Katie had blushed and apologized, but Effy and Emily had been too busy laughing to really pay attention. In the end, Effy had sufficiently trounced them and Katie sulked the entire walk back to their dorm.

"Quit looking like that," Effy said after walking into their room and still noticing that Katie was pouting. "It's just a game."

"Easy for you to say," Katie grumbled.

"Have a drink," Emily said, shoving the vodka bottle into her sister's hands.

Katie huffed and set the bottle down. "I'm going to go lay down."

Effy watched Katie head to the bedroom and turned to Emily, smiling. "Remind me to do that more often—that was actually fun."

"Fun?" Emily asked incredulously. "You thought that was fun?"

"Yes," Effy replied. "I never knew it was possible for someone to freak out so much over miniature golf."

Emily smiled. "Ok—so maybe that was worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Please take a few seconds to review—it'd be greatly appreciated.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been as long as it's been—I've had a busy couple weeks with school, but that's mostly over with now except for a paper and a few exams so I should be able to update a little more regularly again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"There's my girls!" Rob Fitch bellowed the moment Emily had opened the door.

There redhead found herself being picked up into one of his infamous hugs. "Hi, dad."

"How are you?" he asked as he set her down.

"Good," Emily said, rubbing her ribs; her dad sure knew how to give an enthusiastic hug.

"You too, Katie," he said, opening his arms, and motioning for his other daughter.

Katie just shook her head and walked into the embrace. "Hey, dad."

Rob released her and walked over to Effy, giving her a hug as well; she smiled at him as he released her. "Hello, Mr. Fitch."

"Are you doing okay?" he asked, concern etched on his face. Effy just nodded and smiled slightly. "Are your parents coming as well?"

Effy shook her head. "No, but my brother said he might pop in for a while."

"Where's mum and James," Emily inquired.

"Having a talk in the car," Rob replied, shifting his eyes.

"What did James do?" Katie asked.

Rob shook his head. "You know him."

"Snuck into the girl's bathroom?" Katie asked.

"Looked under a girl's skirt?" Emily tried.

"Women's dressing room," Rob replied. "Your mum spilled something on her top and ran into a store on the way; James said he needed to use the bathroom, so he went with her. Your mother wasn't done yelling at him when we pulled up, so she's still down there with him."

Katie shook her head. "When's the little perv going to learn?"

"Hopefully before he ends up in prison," Emily replied.

"Hello," Jenna said, coming in through the open door with a very subdued James behind her.

She hugged Katie and Emily and gave a curt nod to Effy; Jenna still hadn't forgiven Effy for what she'd done to Katie in college. The girls had tried numerous times to get Jenna to warm up to the brunette, but it was futile.

"So," Rob said, clapping his hands together. "When do we get to see this school of yours?"

"Are you guys hungry?" Katie asked.

"Starving," James replied, but Jenna gave him a stern look and he backed away.

"What about you two?" Katie asked. "Do you want a tour of campus first or do you want to eat first?"

"A tour would be lovely," Jenna replied, causing James to grumble.

"Come on. then," Katie said, ushering everyone out.

"You coming, Eff?" Emily asked.

Effy shrugged. "I guess."

The six people walked out into the hall and Emily noticed a considerable difference—it was a lot fuller than usual. This weekend was parent's weekend, so there were a lot of older people walking about. The girls hadn't told their parents about the weekend, but Jenna had apparently been snooping around on the university website and discovered it, so they had no choice but to let them come down. Luckily, they were only staying for the day; Jenna had originally wanted to get a hotel nearby and stay the weekend, but Katie managed to talk her out of it.

Emily and Effy lagged behind, following the other four to the elevator. When it opened, there were quite a few people already in it.

"Looks like it'll be a tight squeeze," Rob said, his smile never faltering.

"Why don't you guys go down and wait," Emily said, not wanted to be squeezed in next to James. "Effy and I will be right behind on the next one." Rob nodded at Emily as the doors closed in front of her face. "Just looked at that was making me claustrophobic," she said, turning to the brunette.

"Naomi, love, stop looking so moody," Emily heard a voice saying several yards down. The redhead looked down the hall and saw what she could only assume was Naomi's mother. The two looked a lot alike, except their eyes. The older blonde had darker, warmer eyes—the complete opposite of Naomi's icy, blue eyes. "When am I going to get to meet your friends?"

"Mum!" the blonde said, sounding exasperated.

Emily snorted to herself; she highly doubted the blonde had a single friend here—or anywhere.

"What?" the older woman asked. "Can't a mother be curious? I know you've never been the most social person, but you've been here for over a month and a half."

"Please just drop it," Naomi begged.

The elevator doors opened again; this time it was considerably more empty. Effy stepped in as Emily looked down the hall for a moment and then looked over at Effy, locking eyes. "I'll be back."

"Do you want me to hold the elevator?" Effy asked.

"No," Emily replied. "You guys should go on—I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

Effy shrugged. "Okay."

"Hey, Naoms," Emily said, walking up to the blonde.

"Wha—" Naomi started saying, but Emily elbowed her in her ribs, effectively cutting off whatever she was going to say.

"Hello," Naomi's mum said, looking at the redhead. "Who are you?"

"Emily," she replied, shaking the older woman's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," the blonde replied. "I'm Naomi's mum, Gina."

"You should have told me she was coming," Emily said, nudging Naomi.

A door slammed down the hall and Gina looked in its direction.

"What are you doing?" Naomi mouthed to Emily while her mother was distracted.

Emily just smiled. "So Ms. Campbell—"

"Call me Gina," the woman interrupted.

"Gina—" Emily said. "Are you here all weekend?"

The blonde laughed. "No, I'm afraid I could only get Naomi here to let me stay for the day."

"Too bad," Emily said, receiving a glare from Naomi

"So, how do you two know each other?" Gina asked, looking between the two girls.

"Mum!" Naomi said, scowling at her.

"We met in class," Emily answered. "We got partnered up for the semester."

"Well, I'm glad to see my daughter has one friend," Gina said, smiling and putting her arm around the clearly embarrassed blonde.

"Mum!" she said again, trying get at of the other woman's grip.

Emily laughed and Gina looked at the redhead for a moment, her nose wrinkling. "Have we met before?"

Emily stopped laughing and shook her head. "I don't think so."

"You look so familiar," Gina said, staring at the girl. "What's your last name, dear?"

"Fitch," Emily replied.

"Emily Fitch—why does that sound familiar?" she asked, turning to Naomi, who just shrugged. "Oh well. Who knows—maybe you just remind me of someone."

"Must be," Emily said with a shrug.

Gina looked back to Emily and smiled warmly. "We were just going to go grab a bite to eat. Would you like to join us?"

"I'd love to," Emily replied. "But my family is here, too, and I'm supposed to go meet them, but I saw you and thought I would come over and say hello before I went downstairs."

"Maybe next time, then," Gina replied. "It was lovely meeting you." She turned to Naomi. "I'm going to use your restroom before we go."

Naomi nodded and watched her mum leave before turning to Emily. "What was that?"

Emily shrugged. "I overheard you two and through I would come help."

"Who said I needed your help?" Naomi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No one," Emily said, not wanting to fight with the blonde right now.

"I thought you had to go meet your family," Naomi said, coldly.

"Your mum's nice," Emily said, ignoring the blonde's attitude and looking at Naomi before walking away and looking back over her shoulder. "You're welcome by the way."

Emily hit the button, took the elevator down, and called Katie to ask where they were Katie informed her that they were at the food court because James had started complaining the moment they left the building, so Emily headed down the sidewalk to meet up with them. The large room was crowded when she got there, but she immediately spotted Effy; for some reason, even in a huge crowd, she could always feel her eyes on her and know where the brunette was.

"I ordered for you," Effy said as the redhead approached. "I hope you don't mind—it was kind of crowded."

"It's fine," Emily said, smiling. "Thanks, Eff."

"What took you so long?" Katie demanded knowing.

Emily shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing took you ten minutes?" Katie asked.

"Apparently," Emily replied.

"Whatever," Katie huffed, turning to her parents.

"So—what did take you so long?" Effy asked, smirking.

Emily blushed. "Nothing."

"Uh huh," Effy replied. "Does nothing look like a gorgeous blonde?"

Emily blushed even more. "Maybe—yes."

"You helped her," Effy stated.

Emily shrugged. "I guess—although she didn't seem too happy about it."

"Of course she didn't seem too happy about it," Effy replied. "Now she owes you and that's probably killing her."

"She doesn't owe me anything," Emily said, shaking her head.

"So Emily," Jenna said, looking at the redhead. "Katie's already told us about her—what's been going on in your life? Meet any cute guys?"

"No," Emily replied, taking a drink of the soda that Effy had gotten her.

"Katie tells us you went on a date last month," Jenna said, looking intently at Emily.

Emily shrugged. "Katie dragged me along on a double date."

"That sounds like fun," Jenna said, smiling.

Emily couldn't help but laugh. "Not really."

Jenna sighed. "When are you ever going to start acting like normal girls? I swear, you don't seem at all interested in guys."

Effy smirked as Emily choked on her soda.

"Honey," Rob said sharply to his wife.

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Jenna replied. "You didn't bring a single guy home all through college; I thought maybe once you got to university it would be different, but it doesn't seem to be. Just look at your sister—"

"I'm sorry I don't want to date half the guys in the country," Emily interrupted her. "We can't all be like Katie."

"Hey!" Katie said, scowling.

"I'll find someone when I find someone, okay?" Emily quietly said.

James had been watching the exchange and Emily noticed he was grinning.

"Don't even start," Rob said, eyeing his son.

The six people ate the rest of their meal in silence, which Emily was grateful for. She didn't need her mother interrogating her even more especially because that usually meant Katie would join in as well. She loved her family, but they drove her crazy sometimes. Her dad was the only one who knew when to leave things alone and just let her be.

"So, give us the tour," Jenna said, standing up.

Katie, James, and Rob followed suit, but Emily hung back when she noticed Effy still sitting down, staring at her phone.

"We'll catch up," Emily said to her sister, who nodded.

"We'll wait," Jenna said.

"No, no," Katie said, grabbing her mother's arm. "It's okay—they'll be right behind us."

Emily watched her family leave before turning to the brunette. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Effy said, putting her phone down.

"Eff," Emily said, cocking her head.

The brunette sighed. "Tony sent me a text."

"And?" Emily asked.

"He's not coming," Effy quietly said.

"I'm sorry," Emily said, putting her hand on Effy's.

"He promised," Effy stated, looking angry. "But what else is new. I've only seen him once in the past few years; he keeps promising to come see me, but then he always cancels at the last minute."

"He's a twat," Emily said, causing Effy's face to soften a bit. "He's a twat and if I ever see him, I'm going to hit him."

"You wouldn't do that," Effy stated.

"Watch me," Emily replied.

"Isn't hitting more Katie's thing," Effy asked.

"Yes, which means I can learn from the best," Emily replied, causing Effy to smile slightly.

"We should catch up with your family," Effy said, looking off toward the doors.

"Give me a few more minutes," Emily said, sighing

Effy smirked. "What—don't want to be quizzed about boys?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I wish she'd just leave me alone about that."

"You know what you could do," Effy said quietly.

"And what's that?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Tell them the truth," Effy replied. "Tell them you're gay."

Emily sighed. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Effy asked.

"Uh, can you imagine my mum and Katie?" Emily asked, causing Effy to smirk. "What?"

"That's the first time you've ever admitted it," Effy replied.

Emily blushed. "Well, technically I didn't admit anything."

"Close enough," Effy stated.

"Fine—yes—I'm gay," Emily admitted. "Happy now?"

"Yes," Effy replied.

Emily smiled a bit. "You're the first person I've actually told."

"Why don't you tell people?" Effy inquired.

"Who would I tell?" Emily wondered

"Katie," Effy said simply.

Emily scoffed. "Oh yeah, I'm sure that'd go over so well."

Effy shrugged. "Maybe you should have more faith in people."

Emily stared and Effy for a moment and then shrugged. "Come on—let's go find my family."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. It's been a while.**

**First off, sorry for how long it's been. Not long after I posted chapter 6, I had my winter break and I made the mistake of reading a Faberry fic. I went from reading one fic to another, and the next thing I knew, my break was over, and not long after that, I started writing a Faberry fic of my own and it sort of took over. I finally finished Past Mistakes, though, so before I start another, I decided that I needed to finish this one. I was never going to not finish it, but it's been a longer hiatus than I thought it would be.**

**Thank you to everyone that has left comments or sent messages on here or tumblr asking about it. Before I quit working on it, I had begun to get discouraged, so it was nice knowing that people still wanted to read it. It's one of the reasons I'm finally finishing it.**

**So here's the deal…I will be posting pretty much every Monday and Thursday until it's done. There will be one week where I won't be updating because I need to write a chapter of Chosen and The First Year, but other than that, you're getting two updates a week. As long as I don't have to deviate from my writing schedule—and I haven't in the 6 months I've been keeping it—this story will be done around the end of May.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Fucks sake, Katie," Emily said, groaning. "You don't have to empty my whole closet out."

"Why the fuck don't you have anything to wear?" Katie asked harshly.

"Uh, I have stuff to wear," Emily said, motioning around the room. "It's just all on the floor at the moment."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I meant something acceptable."

"It doesn't matter," Emily said, shaking her head. "I'm not looking to go there and hook up with some guy; I don't even want to go to this party."

"Why not?" Katie asked. "If you ask me, you could use it; maybe getting laid would help."

"Help with what?" Emily asked, frowning.

"Babe, you're too uptight," Katie said to her sister; she shook her head and sighed softly. "Sometimes I feel like I don't even know you anymore. I know you and Effy have become friends, but I'm still here, yeah? I have to fucking drag you to a party to even spend some time with you now."

Emily sighed. "Katie—we live together. You see me every day."

Katie shook her head. "Forget it."

"Katie—"

"No," Katie interrupted. "I said forget it, okay? Here—" Katie thrust a top into Emily's hands. "That will go perfectly with the jeans you're already wearing."

"You sure?" Emily asked.

Katie smirked. "Of course I'm fucking sure."

Emily took her t-shirt off and put the rather low cut top on. She looked at the mirror and scrunched her face. "Are you sure you're sure."

Katie scoffed. "You look perfect, babes."

"She's right," Effy said, leaning against the wall, intently watching Emily. "You look hot."

Emily rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't go that far."

"I would," Effy said, smirking.

"Can you please stop flirting with my sister?" Katie threw her arms up. "It's gross, you know."

"I'm not flirting with anyone," Effy said, shrugging. "Merely stating a fact."

Katie threw a disgruntled look at Effy. "I'll be in the front, waiting on you two to stop eye-sexing each other."

Emily frowned and looked at Effy, who just shrugged.

"You look hot too, Katiekins," Effy yelled down the hall, smiling when she heard Katie snort.

"Do I really look okay?" Emily asked the brunette.

Effy shook her head. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Emily wondered.

"Doubt yourself," Effy replied. "I meant what I said—you look hot." Effy walked over to the redhead and grabbed her hand. "Let's go before Katie accuses us of having sex back here."

The three walked across campus to one of the streets on the western side of campus, where many students lived. It was immediately obvious which house the party was at; cups already littered the yard and people were loitering around. The music was loud and Emily mentally prepared herself for a long night of drunk people, flirting guys, and her sister trying to get her to loosen up.

"You okay?" Effy asked, eyeing Emily.

"Fine," Emily lied, plastering a smile on her face.

"If you ever want to go, come find me," Effy instructed. "I don't really want to be here either—too many people—too many memories."

Emily was worried. "Do you want to go now? If you're not feeling up to it—"

"No," Effy replied. "I'm okay to stay for a bit. Besides, Katie would kill us if we disappeared the moment we got here."

Emily looked across the yard and her sister was already flirting with some fit guy. One thing she'd learned about her sister years ago was that she didn't waste any time when it came to guys. Emily couldn't help but laugh sometimes at how different they were. They may look alike, but they were such complete opposites when it came to their personalities.

"I'm going inside to get a drink," Effy said. "Do you want one?"

Emily shook her head. "No—I think I'm going to have a look around."

Effy nodded and walked toward the door while Emily looked around. She really wasn't ready to go into the house full of strangers; it was a nice night and she actually didn't want to be indoors at all. So, when she noticed the fenced off backyard, she walked toward it, opening the gate, and letting herself in. She walked into the yard and was surprised to see that it was empty except for one guy that appeared to be passed out in a chair. The yard was fairly well lit; clear lights were hung around the parameter and the moon was shining brightly above.

"Why are you everywhere?" Emily heard a voice ask, causing her to jump.

"Jesus," she shouted, noticing Naomi sitting on a bench, under the tree in the corner of the yard. "I didn't see you over there."

"Clearly," Naomi replied. "Considering your reaction. You know—you scare easily"

"Only when crazy people sneak up on me," Emily said, scowling a bit.

"I didn't sneak," Naomi replied, crossing her arms. "I was here first; it's not my fault you didn't see me sitting here."

"Fine," Emily huffed, taking a few tentative steps toward the blonde. "What are you doing here anyway? This doesn't really seem like the type of thing you'd do on your weekend."

"Because I'm so antisocial?" Naomi asked, raising her eyebrows. "And I could say the same thing about you."

"My sister made me come," Emily admitted.

Naomi nodded. "My roommates made me come. I figure I can hide out here for a bit and they'll get so drunk that they won't even notice when I leave."

Emily laughed. "Why didn't you just tell them to fuck off?"

"I tried that." Naomi sighed. "They promised if I came tonight that they wouldn't harass me anymore about it. I figured it was better to get it over with and get them to shut up."

"They sound lovely," Emily joked.

"Oh yeah—we're the best of friends," Naomi said, smiling.

"You didn't know them before you moved in?" Emily wondered.

Naomi shook her head. "Total strangers."

Emily laughed. "Sounds like fun—I couldn't imagine living with two people I don't know."

"So you know both of your roommates?" Naomi questioned.

"Yeah—well, obviously there's my sister and then Effy, who we've known for a few years," Emily said, kicking a rock with her shoe. "I've always had to share a room with Katie, and Effy isn't hard to live with, so it works out great. I just wish Katie would stop dragging me to these parties."

Naomi laughed. "I feel your pain."

"Yeah—" Emily looked up at the moon and smiled to herself. "It's peaceful out here."

"Yeah, if you can ignore all that shit." Naomi nodded to the house.

It was true—the music was still easily heard out here, and you could hear all the commotion from inside the house, but it was still peaceful. It was a very calming place and Emily could see herself sitting out here for hours, given the opportunity.

Emily shrugged. "I guess I've learned to block stuff like that out."

"Why did you do it?" Naomi quietly asked.

Emily frowned and looked at the blonde. "Do what?"

"Help me," Naomi clarified. "With my mum last week."

Emily thought for a moment—the truth was, she wasn't really sure why she'd helped Naomi. The girl hated her and Emily wasn't really fond of the blonde either, but yet she felt compelled to intervene.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know—I guess I just know how it is to have your mum harassing you about things."

Naomi snorted. "What would your mum have to harass you about?"

"Are you kidding?" Emily asked, sitting down on the bench beside the blonde. "All she does is complain about who I'm friends with, why I'm not dating anyone, how I dress—she wishes I was more like Katie and she just can't accept that I'm not."

Naomi scrunched her face up. "Why would she want you to be more like her? You sister dresses like a—"

"A complete slut?" Emily asked, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," Naomi said, laughing. "Sorry."

Emily shrugged. "It's okay—she does dress like a slut."

"I just don't get why your mum would want you to be more like her," Naomi said, shaking her head. "What's so wrong with who you are?"

Emily smiled sadly. "I think it's more that she's afraid of what I might be."

"And what's that?" Naomi wondered.

"Someone she doesn't want as a daughter," Emily quietly said.

"Well that's a bit fucked up," Naomi replied, crossing her arms.

"A bit, yeah," Emily agreed, watching the blonde.

Emily heard the glass door slide open and looked over to see Effy standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and a distraught look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Emily immediately asked.

"I need to get out of here," the brunette said, her voice cracking a bit.

"Okay," Emily said, jumping up off the bench. She then turned to the blonde. "Sorry, but I have to go."

Naomi shook her head. "It's fine; go take care of your friend."

Emily nodded, smiled sadly, and took a few steps forward. "You know—" Emily turned around to look at Naomi. "You're not so bad to talk to when you're not insulting me."

Naomi smiled. "Don't get used to it."

"I won't," Emily said, smiling back. "I'll see you Monday."

Naomi nodded. "Goodnight."

Emily caught up with Effy, who was already walking through the house, toward the door. The brunette was walking quickly and Emily had to dodge several drunk people, one of which nearly spilled a drink on her.

"Wait up," Emily called to the other girl. "I'm shorter than you; I don't move as fast."

Effy couldn't help but smirk as she stopped walking for a moment. "Sorry."

Emily finally caught up to the brunette and the two walked down the street, side by side. "What happened back there?"

"Nothing," Effy said, shaking her head slightly.

"Well, are you okay?" Emily wondered. "You bolted so quickly from that place."

Effy shrugged. "It was just—too much."

Emily nodded, knowing the other girl didn't deal too well with crowds anymore. It was selfish of Katie to drag Effy along. Freddie's death had changed the brunette; until then, Effy had always been up for a party, but now she just seemed to want to be alone or with, at most, only a few friends. She'd never said anything to Emily, but the redhead knew her friend well enough to figure it out. Effy blamed Freddie's death on her mental breakdown and she knew that Effy was afraid of losing control again. She still drank her fair share, but she had stopped using any drug that wasn't her medication. Parties were a temptation to her and Effy didn't want to go back to her old life.

"I was surprised to see you willingly talking to Naomi," Effy said, a smirk plastered onto her face.

Emily shrugged. "She was in the backyard when I went there."

Effy nodded. "It looked like you two were actually getting along."

"Yeah," Emily said, frowning. "It was kind of unnerving. She was actually being nice to me—I'm not sure how much I like that."

"Why not?" Effy asked, laughing lightly.

Emily shrugged and watched a cat run across the street before replying. "I guess when she's being a bitch to me at least I know where I stand. We have that second project coming up next week and now I don't know if I should expect her acting like a normal human being or if I should prepare myself for another onslaught of insults from her."

"She's cute—" Effy looked down the street, smiling.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I'm still waiting for you to open your eyes and notice," Effy said with a shrug.

"What would it even matter?" Emily asked, shaking her head. "She's straight."

Effy smirked. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh please," Emily replied.

"Oh please what?" Effy asked.

"Okay, say I thought she was cute and that she happens to not be straight—she hates me," Emily stated.

"She doesn't hate you," Effy replied.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"Because she wouldn't have talked to you tonight if she hated you," Effy reasoned. "She would have just walked away—or bitched at you, whichever."

"Maybe—" Emily sighed. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Whatever you want," Effy said before falling silent.

"Did you tell Katie we were leaving?" Emily asked as they neared their room.

Effy nodded. "She was flirting with some guy and didn't want to leave, but I told her to call us if she needed us to walk her home."

"I guess that means we shouldn't go to bed anytime soon," Emily said sighing; it had been a long day and she would love nothing more to curl up in her warm bed and sleep.

"Would you want to watch a movie?" Effy asked, sticking her key in the lock and opening their door.

Emily shrugged. "Sure—why not."

"What do you want to watch?" Effy asked, throwing her shoes by the door.

Emily shrugged. "You pick. I'm going to go get into something more comfortable."

The redhead quickly changed and walked back into the living room to find Effy curled up under a blanket on the couch.

"Rocky Horror or Chicago?" Effy asked, looking up at her.

Emily couldn't help but laugh. "What is with you and musicals?"

Effy shrugged. "They make me forget the world."

"How about both," Emily said, plopping down next to Effy, who threw the blanket over her.

"Good answer," Effy replied. "I already put one in."

"Am I that predictable?" Emily asked, laughing.

Effy smirked as she laid her head on Emily's shoulder. "A bit."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone that is still reading this, even after my ridiculously long hiatus.**

**The last chapter was done a long time ago—since I had posted chapter 6, actually—but I had never posted it. So, this is the first time I have written Naomily in a long time, and I'm still trying to get in the groove. Also, I realized while reading the rest of the story that my writing style has changed a bit, so you might notice a difference. Nothing I can really do about that, though, so hopefully you find this just as enjoyable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Don't you need to be going?" Effy asked, her eyes never leaving the book in front of her face.

"Yes," Emily replied, making no effort to get up.

"She won't be happy if you're late," Effy chided.

Emily snorted. "She wouldn't be happy if I walked in there an hour early."

"Maybe not," the brunette replied. "But she'll bitch at you if you're late."

Emily rolled her eyes. "She'll bitch at me no matter what—and when have you started worrying so much about my punctuality?"

Effy set her book down and looked Emily in the eyes. "Stop stalling and go."

"Fine," Emily huffed.

"What are you so worried about?" Effy wondered.

"I'm not worried," Emily lied. "Last time just went so fucking terrible and she's actually been moderately civil lately—mostly because she just ignores me now and I don't want to go back to her openly hating me."

"Just be glad you don't have to work with her all the time," Effy said, going back to her book.

"I know," Emily said, frowning. "With the way the professor was talking, I thought we'd be doing a lot more in the group."

"Count yourself lucky," Effy replied. "Now go."

Emily sighed. "Fine."

"You said that once before," Effy reminded her.

Emily grabbed her bag and shook it for emphasis. "Happy now?"

"I'll be happy when you walk out that door," Effy said, smirking.

Emily glared at the brunette and opened the door. "Later."

"Have fun," Effy said as the redhead closed the door.

Emily made the short walk to the library and was right on time when she walked through the doors. Naomi, however, was nowhere to be seen, so Emily went up the steps and to the secluded spot they went last time thinking the blonde might be there. Sure enough, Naomi was sitting there, not looking very happy.

"You're late," Naomi stated.

"I'm not late," Emily replied.

"It's two after," Naomi said, holding up her arm, showing Emily her watch.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Can we not do this?"

Naomi's eyebrow rose as she stared the redhead down. "Do what?"

"Let's just get through this assignment, okay?" Emily said, sighing.

"We'd already be working on it if someone wasn't late," Naomi said.

Emily chose to ignore the comment, not wanting to get into it with Naomi. She just wanted to get this over with; the assignment was due the next day, so they really didn't have the time to argue.

"Do you have the assignment?" Emily asked.

"Right here," Naomi said, opening her notebook.

Emily sat down across from the blonde, holding out her hand; Naomi stared at her for a moment before handing over the paper. Emily scanned it to see exactly what they had to do; she'd looked over it once before and it didn't look like it would be too bad. As she read over it now, though, she realized it was going to be a little more involved than what she originally believed.

"This sounds like it's going to be loads of fun," Emily sarcastically said.

"I don't know why he's so fucking obsessed with us getting to know our partners," Naomi commented.

Emily shrugged. "I guess he just wants us to learn to communicate one on one, since the rest of the class is about communicating to large groups."

"Thanks, that was really fucking helpful," Naomi said, rolling her eyes.

Emily liked Naomi better than when she was ignoring her, but she appeared to be in a combative mood tonight.

"First question," Emily said, looking back to the paper. "What's your earliest memory?"

"Why do I have to answer first?" Naomi asked.

Emily sighed. "Fine, I'll go first."

Emily wasn't very thrilled about answering these questions and she had the feeling Naomi was stalling for a reason. They had to answer these questions—earliest memory, biggest regret, and deepest secret—and the other person had to essentially write an essay over it, answering some very specific questions. Emily thought it was completely ridiculous, but ridiculous or not, they were getting graded on it, so she had no option but to do it if she wanted a passing grade.

"Okay," Emily finally said after thinking for a few moments. "My earliest memory—I think I was four and we were visiting my grandmother's house. Katie wanted to go play with their neighbor kids; I didn't want to but Katie dragged me with her. We walked down the street with them, but then Katie ditched me and ran off with one of the boys. I decided to go back since Katie was no longer there, but I took a wrong turn and got lost. By the time mum and dad found me, it was dark and I was crying on a stoop because I thought I would never see them again. My mum grounded us both for a week and Katie wouldn't speak to me because she said it was my fault she got in trouble."

"That's shit," Naomi stated.

"A bit, yeah," Emily agreed.

Naomi cleared her throat. "I guess my earliest memory was me and my mum. We used to just scrape by a lot of the time since my dad took off when I was little, but my mum surprised me with a bicycle one day. I'd been asking for it for a while, but she said we couldn't afford it; one day, though, it was sitting in our shed. It wasn't until a few weeks later that I realized she got it by walking to work every morning to save on petrol and selling a ring my grandmother had left her."

Emily smiled. "You're lucky; my mum would never do that. How old were you?"

"Five maybe," Naomi said, shrugging; she then grabbed the paper from Emily. "Enough of that. What's your biggest regret?"

"Not being able to help my friend when she needed it," Emily said without hesitation.

"That's a big vague," Naomi replied.

"You know Effy, my friend it our class?" Emily asked. "A year ago she tried to kill herself; most of us didn't realize how bad it was getting. She had this shrink after that and he—he wanted her for himself. She was dating this guy, Freddie—Foster killed him. Another one of our friends discovered it and killed Foster. Two lives were lost and several were ruined, and it was all because we didn't notice how much she was hurting, so my biggest regret is that I didn't do something to stop that from happening."

"I don't really have any regrets," Naomi stated.

"There has to be something," Emily replied.

"There isn't," Naomi snapped.

"What the fuck am I supposed to write about?" Emily asked.

"Not my problem," Naomi replied.

Emily sighed. "Fine, what's your deepest secret?"

"I have no secrets, either," Naomi replied.

"You're lying," Emily stated. "Answer the questions or I'm not telling you my last answer."

Naomi sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Why are you so annoying?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" Emily countered.

She really wanted to ask the blonde why she was such a bitch, but she didn't think that would go over very well.

"Fine, but if you repeat any of this to anyone, I will find you and make you regret it," Naomi threatened. "My biggest regret is how I've treated my mum for the past several years. I haven't always been the easiest daughter to have, and she tries, but I push her away most of the time. She can just be so annoying sometimes. I know if anything happened to her—" Naomi shook her head. "Anyways, answer the next question."

"My deepest secret," Emily said, trailing off.

She knew what her deepest secret was, but she wasn't going to divulge that information to the girl that hated her. Naomi would actually be the last person she would tell—well, next to the last. She would probably tell Naomi before she ever told Jenna. So, without much thought, she decided to lie.

"Okay, once I was out on my Moped—"

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Effy asked the moment Emily had shut the door.<p>

Emily was pretty sure Effy was sitting in the exact same spot when she left and she wondered if the other girl had been sitting there the whole time. She looked at the clock, though, and realized she hadn't been gone nearly as long as she thought; being around Naomi was exhausting and it always felt like time slowed.

"It went," Emily replied, but Effy just stared at her. "It was—I don't know, okay? She wasn't quite as horrible as usual, but it wasn't exactly fun, either."

"So you told her your deepest, darkest secret?" Effy asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?" Emily asked. "Of course not."

Effy continued staring at her. "So what did you tell her?"

"I made something up about running over the family dog with my Moped," Emily said, shrugging. "Considering her deepest secret was that she fancies Alan Carr, I'm going to guess she lied, too."

"You should have told her," Effy stated.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Yeah—right. Did you tell your partner your deepest secret?"

"She couldn't deal with knowing my secrets," Effy stated.

"Then why should I tell Naomi mine when you didn't tell the truth, either?" Emily asked.

Emily became uncomfortable under Effy's intense stare, so she stood up to go to the other room. Before she was out of the room, though, the door banged open and Katie's excited voice stopped.

"You will never guess what happened," Katie said.

"Probably not," Effy replied.

"This guy just told me about this, like, super-secret party this weekend," Katie said, and Emily internally groaned. "You have to have an invite to get in, and guess who just got one?"

"Have fun at the party," Emily said, trying to walk away.

"You have to come, Em," Katie said.

"I'm too tired to go," Emily lied.

"It's not tonight, stupid," Katie said, putting her hands on her hips. "The party is tomorrow night. The three of us should go, yeah?"

When Effy just shrugged, Emily knew she was going to have to go to keep an eye on her friend; sighing, she said, "Fine."

"You won't regret it," Katie promised. "The party is supposed to be totally kickass."

"Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret it?" Emily asked Effy as her sister went to the other room.

"Maybe you'll have fun," Effy said, shrugging.

"Doubtful," Emily replied.

Effy smirked at her. "Maybe you could invite Naomi."

Emily scoffed. "Why would I willingly spend extra time with her? It's bad enough when I have to do it because of this stupid class."

"One of these days, you're going to open your eyes," Effy said, giving her a knowing look.

Emily sighed. "And see what? In case you haven't noticed, Naomi hates me, and I'm not exactly fond of her, either."

Effy shrugged. "Maybe or maybe there's more to her than you think you."

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Katie asked as she walked through the hall and into the room.

"Nothing," Effy said, going back to her book.

"C'mon, Em," Katie said, grabbing her sister's arm.

"What are we doing?" Emily asked.

"We're picking out your outfit for tomorrow," Katie replied. "I don't want to spend all fucking night tomorrow trying to find something acceptable."

"I can't, Katie" Emily said, pulling away.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"I need to work on an assignment that's due tomorrow," Emily replied

"Hurry the fuck up," Katie demanded, storming away.

For the first time in her life, Emily has happy to have homework. At least it saved her from having to try on everything from her and Katie's wardrobes.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm finishing this regardless, but reviews are always appreciated.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"How does Katie keep managing to drag me to these things?" Emily asked, glancing at Effy.

Effy gave her a look but didn't say anything. Emily knew it was because she wouldn't stand up for herself; she generally liked to avoid confrontation, though, which meant letting Katie get her way. It wasn't that she wouldn't stand up for herself—she would if it truly called for it—but she didn't like to disappoint her sister. This was the second weekend in a row where Katie decided to drag them to a party when Emily just wanted to stay in her dorm and maybe catch up on someone homework.

The party the previous weekend hadn't been terrible, but that was because Katie had quickly found some guy and mostly left Emily alone. She did try to hook her up with one of the guy's friends, but Effy had saved her by saying she needed to go home. Of course she would have appreciated it a little more if Effy hadn't watched her squirm for so long before finally taking pity on her.

"Will you stop fidgeting with your damn costume," Katie bellowed from across the room.

Emily sighed and dropped her hands. "Sorry."

Someone Katie had met in class was throwing a costume party since Halloween was in just a few days. Katie was dressed up a sexy pirate while Emily was dressed as a renaissance girl, and Effy looked much like her usual self, but with fake vampire teeth. Emily had suggested going as the Sanderson Sisters, but Katie didn't think she would look sexy enough.

"Let's go," Katie finally said when she was done looking at herself in the mirror.

Emily followed behind her sister, and Effy was lagging even further behind; the brunette didn't look very enthusiastic about going to this party, but then again, she never looked very enthusiastic about anything. Emily had no idea where they were going, but her sister seemed to know the way, so she followed along without question. Eventually she slowed her pace to fall in line with Effy, but the brunette didn't seem very chatty today, so Emily remained silent as she walked with her friend.

She knew the house as soon as she saw it; there dozens of people on the lawn in an assortment of costumes. A blonde guy waved to Katie the moment they walked by and the girl made a beeline for him. Effy just shrugged, walking on, and Emily followed her into the house. As Emily looked around, Effy disappeared into the crowd and then emerged after a few minutes with a shot for each of them. They both downed them and Emily grimaced slightly as it burned her throat on the way down.

"Do you think Katie would notice if we only stayed for a few?" Emily asked. "Eff?" Emily looked around and her brunette friend was nowhere to be seen. "Great."

Emily looked around to see if there was anyone she recognized, but the fact was that she didn't know many people in this town. There were a few people she occasionally talked to in class, but Katie and Effy were her only real friends. Plus, half the people in the room had masks on, so even if she did know more people, she probably wouldn't recognize anyone.

"Excuse me," Emily repeatedly said as she made her way through the throng people

The room was packed and she bumped into several people on her way to the sliding doors in the back. She was hoping Effy just needed some fresh air and would be outside. When she finally made her way to the door and opened it, she scanned the backyard for her friend. At first she didn't think the brunette was there, but then she noticed the light from a cigarette on the other side of the yard, and she walked over to find Effy sitting on the ground with her back against the fence.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, sitting down beside the other girl.

"Wonderful," Effy said.

"Liar," Emily responded.

Effy smirked but didn't contradict her.

"What are you doing out here, then?" Emily asked.

Effy shrugged. "Didn't feel like being in there. Too much going on—too loud, too many people."

"Why don't you tell Katie to fuck off when she tries to get you to come to these things?" Emily wondered.

"Why don't you?" Effy countered.

Emily sighed. "Fine, but it's not because you're worried about disappointing her."

"No," Effy agreed.

"So why?" Emily asked.

"I want to get better," Effy replied.

"I know," Emily quietly said.

"You don't have to be out here," Effy stated. "If I need—I'll find you if anything happens."

Effy didn't like to admit that she needed help and she wouldn't even say the words, but Emily knew what she meant.

"It's too crowded in there," Emily said, leaning back. "I think I ran into a dozen fucking people trying to get back here. And that music is terrible."

Effy smirked. "Yep."

Emily didn't used to mind huge crowds or being around a bunch of wasted people, but something had changed in the past year. Even though she wasn't very close to him, Freddie's death had affected her and the rest of her friends in one way or another. For Emily that meant she had withdrawn; she was always a little less social than the rest of them because she pretty much lived in her sister's shadow, but it had only gotten worse. She knew part of the reason was because she internalized everything, unable to really talk to anyone about it since she had spent so much time trying to take care of Effy and help her.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked as Effy suddenly stood up.

"In," Effy replied. "You coming?"

Emily shook her head. "I think I'll stay out her for a bit."

"Suit yourself," Effy said, shrugging as she turned around and walked away.

Once Effy walked into the house, Emily looked around the yard; it wasn't crowded, but there were a good number of people around. One couple got up and headed for the gate, and Emily stood up and walked to the bench so she didn't have to sit on the ground. Her phone buzzed just as she sat down and she pulled it out to find a text from Katie asking where she was. Emily rolled her eyes and put her phone away without responding to her sister's inquiry.

"This seat taken?"

Emily looked up to find a girl staring at her. Their costumes were very similar; they both had on elaborate dresses, masquerade masks, and wigs. The other girl's costume was slightly more gothic than hers, though; she was mostly in black whereas Emily's was a dark green color.

"No," Emily finally responded, scooting over to make room for the other girl.

Her phone buzzed again and Emily rolled her eyes; when she looked at the text, she rolled her eyes again. Katie informed her she was heading down the street and that she better still be at the party when she got back. Emily threw her phone roughly into her bag and the stranger next to her gave her a look.

"Problems?" she asked.

"No," Emily lied.

"So you're out here all alone for no reason?" she prodded.

"I didn't want to come," Emily replied.

"We have something in common, then," the girl said. "My bitch of a roommate threatened me if I didn't come."

"She threatened you?" Emily asked.

The girl nodded. "I think she's completely fucking mental. She talks about herself in the third person sometimes and likes to say she's going to go 'all Lima Heights' on people—whatever the fuck that means. She said I would have fun, but of course the moment I walked in, some wanker spilled his drink all over me and then he tried to feel me up while 'helping' me dry off my dress."

"I'm sorry," Emily sympathetically said.

"He is too," the girl replied. "I kneed him in the balls. I did warn him, but he wouldn't get his hand off my tit."

Emily laughed. "I sort of wish I'd seen that." Emily smiled at the other girl. "I think I'm going to go in and get a drink; want anything?"

As the girl shook her head, Emily saw Effy out of the corner of her eye. She stood up and walked toward her smirking friend.

"What?" Emily asked as she approached.

Effy shrugged. "Nothing."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "I'm getting a drink."

* * *

><p>By the time Emily made it back to the yard, the other girl was gone and Emily was on her way to being drunk. She had done several shots and then Katie showed up, giving her more to drink. She hadn't intended to drink so much, but part of her hoped it would make this night more bearable.<p>

When she turned around to go back into the house, she nearly collided with someone, and rushed out an, "I'm sorry. Oh, it's you. Hi."

"Hi," the other girl said, steadying her.

"I didn't think you were out here," Emily said, frowning. "I was looking around and you were gone."

"Bathroom," the other girl said. "There was a long line; I think my roommates were fucking in it."

"Your roommates—"

"Total muff munchers," the girl interrupted. "I don't care, but if I walk in on them one more time, I'm going to kill them both."

Emily swayed a little and an arm wrapped around her.

"You alright?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, I—oh I love this song," Emily said, getting distracted by the song change.

The girl snapped her fingers in front of Emily's face. "Focus."

"I want to dance," Emily stated.

"So dance," the girl replied.

"I don't want to dance alone," Emily said, shaking her head.

The girl sighed and then slowly held out her hand. "Fine."

Emily giggled and took the girl's hand. "You want to dance with me?"

"I want you to not fall on your ass," the girl stated.

"You're nice," Emily said, smiling

The girl shook her head. "I'm really not; I'm quite the bitch, actually, so don't go spreading it around that you think I'm nice or people might start to believe you. So, promise you'll keep your gob shut and I'll dance with you."

"Deal," Emily said.

The girl awkwardly put her hands on Emily's hips while the redhead wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck, nearly falling into her as she did so. The song was slow and they swayed back and forth to the music. Emily was a little clumsy about it, stumbling over her own feet, but she eventually found the rhythm.

"What's your name?" Emily asked.

"Why do you want to know my name?" the girl asked back.

Emily shrugged. "Can't I be curious?"

"Yes," the girl replied.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Emily asked.

She shook her head. "No."

"You're not a bad dancer," Emily commented. "I mean—I haven't ever danced with a girl, but—" Emily cleared her throat and glanced away to find Effy watching them. "I-I should go."

Emily ducked her head, suddenly feeling a lot more sober, and walked toward Effy; the brunette had that knowing look on her face that annoyed Emily.

"Having fun?" Effy asked.

"Are you ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Whatever," Effy said, shrugging.

"Hopefully Katie won't see us," Emily said. "Maybe we should go out the back gate."

Effy shrugged again like she didn't care whether or not Katie saw them, but she headed for the gate nonetheless. Emily followed her and as Effy undid the latch, she looked over her shoulder at the mystery girl. She looked at Effy, who was several yards away now, and then back into the yard.

"Be right back," Emily said.

She turned and jogged to the girl; she wanted to thank her, but when she opened her mouth, the words didn't come out. Instead, she leaned up and gave her a quick kiss.

At least she meant it to be a quick kiss. The moment their lips connected, though, Emily felt a jolt go through her body. She had kissed a girl before—a girl named Mandy that she had sort of dated the previous year—but this was different. This was everything all the other kisses were missing.

When she pulled away, the other girl looked surprised, but she almost thought she saw fear in her eyes as well—or possibly anger. It took Emily a moment to really register what she had just done, but when she did, she started blushing, and looked around to make sure no one had seen it.

"Thanks," Emily found herself saying before she turned and walked away again.

"What took you so long?" Effy asked as she leaned against the house.

"Forgot my bag," Emily lied.

Emily looked over her shoulder again, but the other girl was gone. She shook her head, trying to get the kiss out of her mind; she very much doubted she would ever find her again, so there was no point in thinking about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As soon as Emily walked into her communications class, she saw Effy looking at her with an unreadable expression. The brunette had been looking at her like that all weekend, but she didn't know what it was about. She knew Effy hadn't seen the kiss, so that couldn't be it, but the girl was being annoyingly silent and observant. Emily had been torn since Friday night, but she was trying to act normal. Occasionally she would slip up, though, and Effy always seemed to see it.

The kiss had been wonderful and she would find herself smiling every time she thought about it; then she would remind herself that she had no idea who the girl was and would most likely never figure it out or see her again. Part of her thought that could be a good thing—maybe her drunken state had been the reason she thought it was so amazing—but the other part of her wanted to know and wanted to experience it again. She knew it was stupid to be so affected by a drunken kiss with a stranger, but she couldn't seem to get it out of her mind.

"What?" Emily asked when she couldn't take Effy staring at her any longer, but the brunette just shrugged her shoulder. "You're staring at me."

"So," Effy replied.

"So it's annoying," Emily said.

"Not my problem," Effy replied.

Emily rolled her eyes and looked the other way. Naomi was just walking into the room and scowled slightly when Emily looked her way; the redhead ignored it, though, and grabbed her notebook from her bag, not letting the blonde's mood dampen her good mood.

"Get with your partners," the professor said the moment he walked through the door.

Emily sighed and reluctantly stood up; she knew Naomi would never be the one to move, so Emily walked to the other side of the room and sat in the vacated seat next to the blonde.

"Your next assignment is due two weeks from Wednesday," the professor stated the moment everyone finally stopped moving and quieted down. "Once again, I expect you to talk to your partner; I don't want you to interview them or simply ask for the answers. I want you to talk to them—to communicate with them. This class isn't just about leaning to give a speech; it's about leaning to better communicate in your everyday life. Some of you are doing well and some of you not so well. I could tell from your most recent assignment which of you are trying and which of you are not. If you don't like your grade, make a more concerted effort."

He started handing out their graded assignments, giving Emily hers as he walked by. She looked down at the grade and groaned, quickly shoving it into her bag. She saw Naomi smirking out the corner of her eyes and was about to say something when the other girl got her paper, and her smirk was quickly wiped away.

"What the fuck," Naomi said.

"Didn't do so well, either, huh?" Emily said, feeling a bit better about her failing grade.

"This is shit," Naomi stated.

"Yeah," Emily agreed.

"What the hell does he want from us?" Naomi asked. "Spending time with you is bad enough, but now he wants us to pretend like we're friends or something."

"Listen, I'm not happy with it either, but I would like to pass this class, which means you need to stop being a bitch for two seconds," Emily said, raising her voice, and receiving amused looks from many of her classmates.

"On that note, let's get started," the professor said, looking at her.

Emily blushed and sunk down in her seat.

* * *

><p>As Emily walked to the library, she tried not to think about the fact that she was going to have to spend the evening with Naomi. Neither of them were happy about it, but were going to do what they needed to do for class, and if that mean spending more time together, they were just going to have to do it. Emily's mind kept wondering to the other night and she would start to smile, but then she would quickly remember where she was going and frown. If anyone was looking at her, they would seriously think she was bipolar at the moment.<p>

She didn't even pause in the lobby; instead, she went straight for their usual spot, but the blonde wasn't there yet, so Emily sat down to wait. She was early this time since she didn't want to start off with getting bitched at by the other girl. She sort of hoped Naomi would be late so she could do the same thing to her, but she also didn't want to stoop to her level. Emily jumped when Naomi finally sat down across from her; she didn't see her coming because she had been busy daydreaming.

"You scared me," Emily said, taking her earbuds out.

"Why are you so damn happy?" Naomi asked.

Emily furrowed her brows. "What?"

"You were smiling," Naomi stated.

"Oh," Emily replied. "I wasn't aware."

"What's made you so happy?" Naomi asked.

"Why?" Emily asked. "Want to find out what it is so you can find a way to stop it."

Naomi smirked. "Maybe."

Emily shook her head and looked around before looking back to the blonde. "So—what do we do?"

"Hell if I know," Naomi replied.

Emily nodded and then paused for a moment before asking, "Are you hungry?"

"What?" Naomi asked, her eyebrow rising.

"Are. You. Hungry," Emily repeated, enunciating each word.

"Why are you asking?" Naomi asked.

Emily huffed. "Isn't that obvious? I want to know if you want to go and get some damn takeaway. If we're going to be here all evening, we might as well be fed."

Naomi narrowed her eyes for a moment, but then looked away and said, "Fine."

"Was that so difficult?" Emily asked, and Naomi went back to glaring at her.

* * *

><p>They got takeaway from the nearest restaurant to campus—a Chinese place Emily hadn't ate at yet—and started walking toward the library again. Emily thought about suggesting they go to one of their dorms, but she quickly realized that would be a terrible idea. There's no way she would have Naomi over with Effy and Katie there, and she had no desire to go to Naomi's room, either. So, it was back to the library they go.<p>

"Can I ask you something?" Emily said, finally breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Emily asked quietly, stopping on the sidewalk.

The blonde stopped and turned around to look at her. "Who says I hate you? Contrary to popular belief, you don't actually occupy any of my thoughts."

She didn't know why, but hearing Naomi say that actually stung a little. "So you're just this nice to everyone, then?"

Naomi gave her an icy stare before turning around and walking away. Emily sighed and jogged to catch up with her, falling silent again, but she kept glancing at the blonde, trying to figure out how angry she was. She really didn't understand the other girl; every time she thought she was making some progress, things would revert back quickly, usually within hours or even minutes. It was enough to do her head in.

"Pick a subject," Emily said as they neared the library. "Anything."

"Physics," Naomi stated.

"Uh—okay,"" Emily replied

"I'm joking," Naomi said, shaking her head. "What's your favorite book?"

"Didn't I already answer that for our first assignment?" Emily asked.

"Probably, but I didn't bother looking at any of your answers," Naomi replied.

Emily sighed. "Of course not."

"So?" Naomi said, looking over at her.

"I lied before, anyway," Emily admitted. "Promise not to laugh?"

"I make no such promises," Naomi replied.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Fine—my favorite book is the Harry Potter series." Emily looked at Naomi, who was obviously trying not to laugh. "I know they're not the most grownup books, but I like that I can get lost in them and forget the world for even a few moments. I loved them so much when I was a child that I looked for my Hogwarts letter on my eleventh birthday; seriously, I spent all day by the window. I was very disappointed when an owl didn't come with it."

Naomi laughed. "That's—" She shook her head.

"It's lame—I know," Emily finished for her.

"I lied, too," Naomi said.

"You mean your favorite book isn't 1984?" Emily asked.

The blonde smirked a bit. "You actually remember?" Naomi shook her head. "It's actually Pride and Prejudice, but I'll deny it if you ever tell it to anyone."

"Why?" Emily asked, smiling. "Don't want anyone to know that you're a romantic at heart."

"Okay, next subject," Naomi said, obviously trying to get out of this conversation before it started.

"Favorite movie?" Emily asked.

"Okay, something not that," Naomi replied.

Emily frowned. "You don't like movies?"

"I like movies just fine," Naomi replied.

"Well, if you don't answer the easy questions, we're going to quickly run out of things to discuss, and I'm going to have to start asking the harder ones," Emily said as she opened the door to the library.

"What makes you think I would answer harder questions?" Naomi asked.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean I won't stop annoying you over it until you do answer," Emily replied.

Naomi didn't say anything, but she looked like she was thinking about it, so Emily remained silent in hopes that she would decide to talk. She knew from the beginning that she was probably doomed in this class—her grade depended on someone that couldn't seem to even stand to be near her—but she was determined to change that. She didn't care if Naomi stopped hating her, but she was damn well going to learn to talk to her.

"Sleepless in Seattle," Naomi finally answered.

"Your favorite movie is Sleepless in Seattle?" Emily asked.

Naomi sighed. "Yes."

"That's—"

"My mum showed it to me when I was little and I hated it, but then I saw it again when I was thirteen and I just—" Naomi shrugged.

"You don't have to explain," Emily said, shaking her head. "It's one of my favorite movies, too."

Emily was surprised by it since Naomi seemed so cold, but she was happy to learn they had something in common other than similar taste in food. She was asking the shallow questions, but she actually thought you could learn a lot about someone if you knew their favorite book or movie, and she was beginning to wonder if there really was more to Naomi than her bitchy façade.

"I remember the first time I watched it," Emily said, pulling out one of the takeaway containers, and setting it on the table. "I was watching it with Katie, but she got bored halfway through and made me turn it off. When she was asleep, I snuck downstairs into the living room to watch the rest because I needed to know how it ended. I think I like it because it shows that no matter what, if you're meant to be with someone, fate will find a way."

"Do you get along with your sister?" Naomi asked.

Emily shrugged. "Yes and no. Katie is—she wants me to be just like her, and when I'm not—" Emily sighed. "I usually do what she wants because I do love her and I want her to be happy."

"Even if you're not happy because of it?" Naomi asked.

"It's not that I'm necessarily unhappy," Emily replied. "I just—I guess there's no point, you know?"

Naomi shook her head. "I don't understand why you let her walk all over you like you're a fuckin doormat."

"I guess I'm just so used to being different things for different people," Emily said, shrugging. "Effy needs someone that's going to look out for her and care; Katie needs someone to—"

"Walk all over," Naomi interrupted.

"So to speak," Emily replied.

"That's stupid," Naomi stated. "You should be yourself."

"Even if the people I love can't accept who I am?" Emily asked.

"Fuck em," Naomi said.

Emily sighed. Of course it would be easier if she could just be herself, but truthfully, she didn't even know who that was sometimes. Besides, what was the point in fucking everything up when she had no reason to fuck it up? For now, things were okay they were they were. She knew one day that would change, but that day wasn't today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"How long have you known Effy?" Naomi asked.

"About two years," Emily replied. "I met her on the first day of college. We weren't really friends, though. Katie was doing everything to try to be friends with her—Effy was popular and that's what Katie wanted—but Effy didn't really have friends other than Panda."

Naomi laughed. "Panda?"

"Short for Pandora—yeah, her mum's a bit of a nutter," Emily explained. "She and Eff are complete opposites; I have no idea how they ever became friends."

"What changed?" Naomi asked. "You said you two weren't really friends, but now you're roommates."

"Freddie's death," Emily stated. "Katie and Eff had become friends a little bit before then, but his death changed everything for everyone. Effy spent a year fucking his best friend because she couldn't handle how she felt about him. I think it was the first time she loved anyone and then that happened. She went a bit—well, you can imagine. I think she didn't believe it a first, but once the police found his body, she had another breakdown. She didn't try to kill herself again, but I think most of that was because we didn't ever leave her alone. Me, Katie, and Panda made sure someone was always with her. She pretty much lived at our house over the summer, and somewhere along the way we became friends."

"Must be nice," Naomi said. "Having friends, that is—or at least ones you've known for a while. I was always a bit of a loner, I guess."

"You know, if you were a bit nicer to people, you'd have more friends," Emily joked; Naomi narrowed her eyes and Emily held up her hands. "I am just joking with you. It's what friends do—not that we're really friends, but you know."

"You're annoying," Naomi said, looking like she was trying not to smile.

Emily smiled. "So I've been told."

Two guys came by, both talking rather loudly, and sat down several yards away. Emily rolled her eyes, wondering why they couldn't have found a different spot, and then looked at Naomi, who was scowling in their direction.

"Want to go someplace else?" Emily asked.

Naomi nodded and stood up, grabbing her stuff, so Emily did the same. As they walked by, Emily heard the blonde mumble "tosser" and she smiled, shaking her head. It was actually kind of funny being around the other girl when her hostility wasn't directed toward her.

"Maybe we should go to the top of the stacks," Emily suggested, hitting the 'up' button for the elevator.

"As long as there aren't loud wankers up there, too," Naomi said loud enough for the guys to hear.

The door dinged open and the two stepped on; once she slid the gate in place, Emily hit the button for the fifth floor and the doors closed. The elevator was incredibly old and she felt a little claustrophobic as the thing ascended. It was an unbelievably slow ride and right before the finally hit the fifth floor, the lights flickered out and the elevator came to a rough stop.

"What just happened?" Emily asked as the emergency light came on.

Naomi hit the buttons a few times, but nothing happened. "This is fucking wonderful."

"Did the power just go out," Emily asked as she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Effy.

"Obviously," Naomi said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't have to be a bitch about it," Emily replied. "I was just asking."

"You know, why don't you just—"

"Can we not do this?" Emily asked, sighing.

Naomi huffed, dropped her bag to the floor, and sat down. Emily did the same, sitting next to the blonde, and tried to ignore the glare Naomi shot her. Her phone buzzed in her hand a few moments later and she looked at the text from Effy.

"Great," Emily said. "Eff says all of campus is out."

"Guess that means we're stuck for a while," Naomi commented.

"Yeah," Emily replied. "Is this a good time to mention that I'm not really fond of enclosed spaces?"

"You're not going to freak out and try to claw through the floor, are you?" Naomi asked.

Emily laughed lightly. "No."

They fell silent and Emily looked around, but there wasn't much to look at, so she found herself studying Naomi. The blonde had her head against the wall and her eyes closed; she normally had a scowl on her face or at least a brooding look, but she actually looked peaceful at the moment. It was in that moment that she realized Effy was right—Naomi was gorgeous.

"Why are you staring at me?" Naomi asked, her eyes still shut.

"I wasn't," Emily lied as she looked away.

"I could feel it," Naomi replied.

"What were you like in college?" Emily asked.

"You're changing the subject," Naomi said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know the answer," Emily replied.

Naomi sighed as she opened her eyes. "Not much different than I am now. I went to school with a bunch of assholes, so I didn't really have any friends. I kept mostly to myself and counted down the days until I got out of that shithole."

"Weren't you lonely?" Emily asked.

Naomi shrugged. "I'm used to it and prefer it."

Emily frowned. "Why?"

"Because as a general rule, people are shit," Naomi answered. "They either just want to use you and leave or make judgments about you before they even know you."

"Not everyone does that," Emily replied.

"No?" Naomi asked.

"No—I don't," Emily said, frowning.

"What, are you saying you want to be my friend?" Naomi asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Not exactly," Emily replied.

"Then what?" Naomi asked, staring at her with those piercing eyes.

Emily sighed. "I-I don't know. I'm just saying not everyone is like that; there are some people you can trust—some people that aren't going to leave you."

"Whatever," Naomi said, not looking very convinced.

"I'm serious," Emily insisted. "Look at Eff. She was just like you, but when she really needed us, we were all there for her. She even tried to push us away, but we wouldn't let her. That's what friends do; you should really give people a chance and not assume the worst before you even get to know them. I mean, isn't that what you said about people—they judge you before they know you? But you're doing the same thing. You're afraid someone is going to let you down, so you stop it before it starts, and you don't give them the chance disappoint you."

"What's wrong with that?" Naomi asked. "Who wants to be fucked over?"

Emily shook her head. "No one, but you can't shut out everyone because of it."

Naomi opened her mouth, closed it, and then finally opened it again to say, "I don't know if know how to let anyone in."

Emily was surprised by the admission; she fully expected some caustic or sarcastic remark from the blonde. It made her sad to hear Naomi said it, though.

"I think you're already learning," Emily softly said.

"Maybe," Naomi whispered.

Naomi looked at her, giving her a small smile, and Emily was pretty sure it was the first time the blonde had ever smiled at her. Before she even realized what she was doing, she leaned over and brought their lips together. The kiss was very stilted at first, but then Naomi's lips moved against her. Emily brought her hand up to the blonde's cheek, but suddenly Naomi pulled away and Emily's eyes flew open.

"I—"

The lights came on and the elevator shuddered to life, going up the last few feet and dinging. Emily grabbed her stuff from the floor and jumped up.

"I'm sorry," she said as she pulled the gate open.

She didn't wait for a response from Naomi; instead, she quickly walked to the stairs and jogged to the bottom of the stacks. Her pace didn't slow as she walked to the ground floor, her only thought being to get out of the library and away from Naomi, who was probably going to kill her the next time they were in the same room together.

* * *

><p>"It's her," Emily said, slamming the door behind her.<p>

"Excuse me?" Effy asked.

"It's—is Katie here?" Emily asked, looking toward the back room.

"She left after you and hasn't come back," Effy replied.

"I kissed someone at that Halloween party," Emily stated.

"The girl you were dancing with," Effy said.

"The girl I was dancing with," Emily confirmed. "When I went back, I hadn't forgotten my bag; I went back and I kissed her, and it was everything you should feel from a kiss, but I didn't know what it was and didn't think I would ever find out. It was Naomi; I kissed Naomi at the party and I kissed her again tonight. It's how I knew—I felt the exact same thing and I just knew."

Effy looked amused. "You kissed Naomi."

"Yes," Emily said, sighing. "What the hell was I thinking? She hates me and I just kissed her."

"Well, what did she say?" Effy asked.

"Nothing," Emily replied. "The lights came on, the elevator opened, and I left."

"I didn't take you for a coward," Effy commented.

"I'm not," Emily said, frowning.

"You kissed her and then you ran," Effy said, staring at her

"I didn't want her to—" Emily shook her head. "We were finally getting along and then I had to fuck it up. What is wrong with me?"

"You like her," Effy stated.

Emily laughed. "I don't."

"You do," Effy replied. "Why would you've kissed her if you didn't?"

"Okay, even if I did—which I'm not saying I do—Naomi hates me," Emily said. "We may be getting along a little better, but I don't think the fact that she hates me has changed, and it's definitely not going to after this."

"Did she know it was you?" Effy asked.

"What?" Emily asked back.

"At the party," Effy clarified. "Did she know it was you."

"I didn't know," Emily said, looking away. "I doubt it; we were both in masks and wigs." Emily put her face in her hands and groaned. "She's going to kill me tomorrow."

"She isn't going to kill you," Effy replied. "Too many witnesses."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Eff, that makes me feel loads better."

"I'm just saying she seems like a smart girl and it would be stupid to kill you in front of dozens of people," Effy said, shrugging. "Slap you, maybe, but not kill you."

"You're not helping," Emily said, shaking her head.

Effy smirked. "Who says I'm trying to."

Emily groaned and flopped onto the couch. "I've just done something really fucking stupid and I would like my best friend to be serious for a moment."

"I was being serious," Effy replied.

"Then be more helpful," Emily stated.

"Look, if she already hates you, there really isn't anything beyond hate, so you're really where you've always been," Effy said, looking at her. "And if you—as you say—don't like her, what does it matter if she hates you? You two aren't friends and you don't want to be, right?"

"I don't know," Emily admitted. "She's a bitch and condescending and thinks she's better than everyone else, but—" Emily sighed. "I don't know."

"You like her," Effy repeated.

"As cliché as it is, when I kissed her, I felt fireworks," Emily said, covering her face.

The front door flew open followed by Katie saying, "I just met this really fit guy in the dining hall. I tripped over his foot because of the damn power going out, but he totally caught me."

"Oh?" Effy said, not really sounding all that interested.

"Yeah and he asked if I wanted to get a drink, so we're going as soon as I find something to wear," Katie said, breezing past them.

"Why do you need to change?" Emily asked.

"Like I'm going to wear this on a date," Katie called over her shoulder.

"Want to watch a movie?" Emily asked, knowing they wouldn't be able to continue their conversation with Katie in the other room.

Effy shrugged. "If you want."

"Any preferences?" Emily asked as she stood up, hoping a movie would take her mind off Naomi, even if it was only for a few moments.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Emily was wrong about Naomi killing her the next day; the blonde made no mention of the incident. In fact, Naomi hadn't uttered a word to her in the last eight days and it was a little unnerving. She wished Naomi would say or do something even if it meant being yelled at because the silent treatment was becoming worse than anything she could say. What was even weirder was the fact that Naomi didn't even seem particularly angry with her—she just wasn't speaking.

Naomi was also becoming detrimental to her grade. She couldn't seem to pay attention to the professor when the blonde was sitting on the other side of the room. She just couldn't take her mind off Naomi, especially when she could see her out of the corner of her eye. It was getting so bad that Effy, who never really seemed to give a shit about school, was constantly having to elbow her because she was staring off into space and had missing something important.

"Talk to her," Effy demanded.

"I can't," Emily said, sighing as she averted her eyes from the blonde.

"Why not?" Effy asked.

"She obviously doesn't want to talk to me," Emily replied.

"What the fuck has happened to you?" Effy asked.

Emily frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When have you ever cared about what people want?" Effy asked. "I didn't want you to take care of me, but you did because as much as I didn't want to admit it, I needed it. You're starting to do the same thing with her as you do Katie, and I much prefer the Emily that doesn't give into what people want. Don't be a doormat for another fucking person."

Emily opened her mouth to respond, but Effy was already on her way out of the room. The professor dismissed the class a few moments later and Emily watched as Naomi gathered her stuff. She closed her eyes for a second, preparing herself, and grabbed her bag before walking over to the blonde.

"We need to talk," Emily stated.

"No we don't," Naomi replied, walking away.

"Naomi!" Emily called after her, but the blonde didn't stop.

Naomi didn't even look back, so Emily hitched her bag up higher on her shoulder and rushed after the other girl. She paused at the door to see which way she had gone; Naomi was already halfway down the hall, heading for the stairs, and Emily walked quickly to catch up to her.

"Naomi!" Emily tried again. "Will you fucking stop."

"What?" Naomi asked harshly as she stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Can we talk?" Emily asked.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Naomi asked.

Emily sighed. "You know what I mean. You haven't said a word to me in over a week and our next assignment is due next week."

Naomi's jaw visibly clenched. "Of course—you're worried about your fucking grade."

"I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry," Emily said desperately. "It was you at the party, too, wasn't it? Because I didn't know it was until I did it again. Can we just forget that I did it and go back to being—not exactly friends, but at least you were talking to me."

"Was it payback?" Naomi asked.

Emily frowned. "Payback? Payback for what?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Naomi spat.

"It wasn't payback for anything," Emily said, shaking her head. "It just happened and I'm sorry."

Naomi scoffed. "I'm sorry, too."

"Naomi!" Emily yelled as the blonde turned away and walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Emily normally ate lunch of with Effy and Katie after class, but since Effy was already gone, she decided to go back to the dorm since she didn't have much of an appetite. When she walked through the door, though, she paused for a moment before walking the rest of the way in and closing the door.<p>

"I wasn't expecting you here," Emily commented. "I thought you would be having lunch with Katie."

"Not hungry," Effy replied.

Emily sighed. "Me either."

"What took you so long to get back?" Effy asked, staring at her.

"I talked to Naomi," Emily replied.

"Oh?" Effy said.

"I apologized," Emily said, shaking her head.

"You're an idiot," Effy stated.

Emily gave a sardonic laugh. "Thanks, that is exactly what I needed to hear."

"Sit down," Effy commanded as she stood up, and Emily rolled her eyes, but sat down nonetheless. "What exactly did you say to Naomi?"

"I apologized for kissing her," Emily said with a shrug.

"Did you act like the kiss was a mistake?" Effy asked.

"I don't know—maybe," Emily replied.

Effy nodded. "How did she react?"

"She—didn't seem very happy," Emily said, frowning. "I thought she wasn't speaking to me because she was mad about what I'd done, but she didn't seem happier after I apologized."

"Yep—an idiot," Effy stated.

"Can you stop calling me an idiot," Emily loudly said.

"Naomi likes you," Effy said, staring down at her.

"What? No, she doesn't," Emily replied.

"Yes, she does," Effy said. "You can't see it, but I know all, remember? Naomi likes you and pretending that the kiss was some fucking mistake is why she wasn't happy. It meant something to her and now she thinks it didn't mean a damn thing to you."

Emily wanted to laugh, thinking this was some kind of joke, but Effy looked so serious. She shook her head as she stood up and tried to think for a moment. If Naomi liked her, why would she have been such a bitch to her since the moment they met? Effy seemed to know these things, though, and she knew her friend wouldn't lie to her.

"Where are you going?" Effy asked as Emily walked toward the door.

Emily opened the door and walked out of the room without saying a word. She didn't know if Naomi would be in her room, but she walked down the hall, and stopped in front of her dorm. She raised her hand and took a deep breath before giving door two quick knocks. The door swung open a few seconds later and a blonde girl was staring at her, but not the blonde she was looking for.

"Is Naomi here?" Emily asked.

"She's in the back," the girl said, smiling at her. "Are you her friend?"

"Umm—not exactly," Emily replied.

"Who the hell are you?" another girl—a gorgeous brunette with a scowl on her face—asked, walking up beside the blonde.

"Be nice," the blonde said, nudging her shoulder into the other girl's.

"Whatever," the brunette said, scoffing. "Let's go eat, B."

Emily stepped to the side, allowing the two to leave the room, and as they walked past, the blonde said, "You can go on back; she's in the bedroom. She seems sad right now, so maybe you can cheer her up. I tried, but she was mean to me."

"Okay," Emily said, not knowing what to make of the blonde, but she seemed nice.

"Good luck," the girl called over her shoulder, giving her a smile.

Emily smiled back and then stepped into the dorm; she was nervous and felt out of place as she looked about the room, which was quite a bit messier than hers. There was music playing in the back room and Emily followed the sound. When she walked into the bedroom, she found Naomi lying on her bed with her eyes closed.

"Hi," Emily whispered, not wanting to frighten the blonde.

Naomi's eyes flew open. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm not done talking," Emily replied.

Naomi sighed. "Wonderful."

Emily's mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to find the words she was looking for. She didn't know how to go about this conversation, though, especially with Naomi staring at her the way she was.

"Do you like me?" Emily asked, mentally smacking herself for the lack of tact.

"Excuse me?" Naomi asked, scoffing.

"Effy—she thinks you like me and I had to ask," Emily hastily replied. "When I said I was sorry, I didn't mean that it—that the kiss meant nothing to me." Emily sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't really know how I feel about you considering our history, but I liked kissing you.

"You liked kissing me," Naomi repeated.

"Yeah—I want to kiss you now, actually," Emily admitted. "So, if Effy's right—do you want to go do something tonight?"

"What makes you think she's right?" Naomi asked.

"I don't necessarily," Emily said, shrugging. "Just hoping, I guess."

"Okay," Naomi replied.

"Okay?" Emily repeated, wondering if she'd heard correctly.

"Okay," Naomi said, nodding.

"I'll—be back at seven," Emily said, giving her a smile.

She turned on her heel and made her way back to her room. Effy was sitting down now and looked up at her as soon as she came through the door.

"That's settled," Emily said, smiling.

"What's settled?" Effy asked.

"You were right," Emily stated.

Effy smirked. "Of course I was."

"Naomi and I are going to go do something tonight," Emily said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What are you going to do?" Effy asked.

Emily sighed, frowning. "I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Well, don't fuck it up," Effy replied.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Eff."

* * *

><p>"I hope this is okay," Emily said as she walked beside Naomi. "I didn't have a lot of time to think of something and, well—I've never really—this is the first time I've asked anyone out. Plus, I don't really know this town all that well, and I was trying to look online for something, but this town is really fucking boring, but then I saw this was happening, and—"<p>

"It's okay," Naomi said, stopping Emily's rambling.

Emily let out a relieved sigh. "Okay."

"You ramble when you're nervous," Naomi said, smirking.

"Not usually, but you seem to bring it out in me," Emily said, smiling at her before turning her head and looking around. "There's more people than I thought there'd be."

"There's an empty spot over there," Naomi said, pointing to their left.

Emily nodded and they made their way over before anyone else took the space. A lot of people were sitting on the ground, and Emily gave herself a mental pat on the back for remembering to bring two blankets—one for the ground and one to cover them when it got cold. The school was putting on a movie in the small park near campus and she thought it could be something fun—or at least better than her other options.

"What movie's playing?" Naomi asked.

"Jaws," Emily answered as she grabbed one of the blankets from her bag and spread it out on the ground.

Naomi smiled as they both sat down. "You know, I've actually never watched Jaws."

"Then I guess you're finally going to see it tonight," Emily said, smiling back.

"Seems like it," Naomi replied.

They fell silent and Emily looked at her watch, wondering when the movie was going to start, but they still had about five minutes.

"I knew it was you," Naomi suddenly said.

"What?" Emily asked, furrowing her brows.

"At the party," Naomi said, looking at her. "I knew it was you that kissed me."

"You did?" Emily asked and Naomi nodded. "How?"

"I recognized your voice," Naomi replied.

"Oh," Emily said, smiling. "I didn't know it was you until I kissed you in the elevator."

"How did you even know then?" Naomi wondered.

"Kissing you just felt different than anyone else I'd kissed," Emily said, shrugging. "When it happened again, I just knew."

"Different, huh; is that a good thing?" Naomi asked, smirking slightly.

"That depends," Emily replied.

Naomi's eyebrow rose. "On?"

"If you liked kissing me, too," Emily replied.

"And if I said I didn't?" Naomi asked.

"I wouldn't believe you," Emily said. "I don't think you'd be here with me right now if you didn't like it."

Naomi laughed lightly. "Okay, I think you got me there."

Emily looked at Naomi and a small smile appeared on her lips; she didn't exactly know what the hell had happened today, but she didn't really care. She was enjoying seeing the slightly more playful side of Naomi and actually found that it was kind of nice being around her. This wasn't how she would have guessed her day was going to end up, but sometimes the unexpected was just the thing she needed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What the hell are you going to see that bitch for?" Katie asked.

"I told you already that we have an exam tomorrow and we're studying," Emily said, her voice laced with annoyance.

"You could study with Eff, yeah?" Katie asked, watching her as she walked across the room to grab her book.

"Effy doesn't study," Emily stated.

"She's right," Effy commented.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Fine, loser, spend your whole evening with that bitch, studying like a big dork, instead of coming out and having fun with me. Are you coming, Eff?"

"No," the brunette replied.

Katie huffed. "Whatever—you can both be losers."

Emily watched as her sister rolled her eyes at both of them, grabbed her purse, and walked out of the room. She knew Katie was a little hurt that neither of them would go with her, but she really did need to study and had already made plans to go to Naomi's since her roommates were out for the night.

Emily didn't know where she and Naomi stood; their date was four days ago, and other than having an awkward conversation the previous day, they hadn't had much contact. She didn't think it was because of the date since it had gone surprising well. They had talked throughout a lot of the movie, finding that they actually had more in common than they originally thought. The school had a concession stand set up for the movie night, so they had eaten there, but afterwards they went to a small café that was open late and got a cup of coffee. They managed not to argue too much, which was definite progress for them. They finished off the night with Emily walking Naomi to her door, where she gave her an awkward kiss before walking down the hall to her room.

The kiss was the one thing about the night that she wished she could do over; at the time, she had been overthinking it too much, wondering whether or not she should kiss her, which made the kiss less than stellar. She really hoped it wasn't the reason things were a little weird between them.

"Have fun," Effy stated.

Emily hummed and looked at her friend, who pointed at the clock. "Oh, I guess I should be going, shouldn't I."

"Unless you want to be late," Effy replied.

"I'll see you later," Emily said, grabbing her bag, and dropping her textbook inside.

She noticed Effy smirking at her and she rolled her eyes as she shut the door. She made the short trip down the hall and knocked on Naomi's door; she heard a small bang from inside, and a few seconds later, Naomi opened the door, rubbing her elbow.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I was picking up before you came and hit my elbow on that damn bookcase," Naomi said, frowning at the offending object as she stepped aside to let Emily in. "If you didn't notice the other day, my roommates are complete slobs."

"A little bit, yeah," Emily said with a light laugh.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "I don't know how one of them even got to uni and the other I like to call Satan because I'm fairly certain she is evil."

"That's why I didn't want to live with strangers," Emily commented as she sat down on the couch. "I might not always get along with Katie and Effy, but at least I know what to expect from them."

"One day I came to the dorm after visiting my mum over the weekend and all of my shit was thrown everywhere," Naomi said, shaking her head. "Satan had gone through everything and didn't even try to hide that she'd done it."

"Are you serious?" Emily asked.

Naomi nodded. "I thought she and I were going to come to blows, but then the other roommate came in and stopped us, which is too bad. I'm not a violent person, but I really wanted to hit her."

Emily laughed. "I can imagine. I know how that is, actually. My brother, James—he's a little perv and goes through all of mine and Katie's stuff. He even steals our underwear and stuff."

"That's just sick," Naomi replied.

"Which is why I kick the shit out of him every time I catch him," Emily said, shaking her head. "Believe me when I say I'm glad I can finally take a shower without wondering if he's outside the door, watching me."

"Makes me even more glad I'm an only child," Naomi replied.

"Sometimes I wish I was," Emily said. "Katie's driving me nuts; she wanted me to go out to some club tonight and was trying to get me to not come. I had to tell her five times that I needed to study."

"I guess we should do that, huh," Naomi said, walking toward her desk.

Emily sighed. "Probably."

* * *

><p>"I need a break," Emily said, yawning.<p>

"Want anything to drink?" Naomi asked.

Emily shook her head. "I am getting hungry, though; want to maybe order a pizza?"

"I can do that," Naomi said, grabbing her phone. "Peperoni okay?"

"Perfect," Emily said, smiling.

Naomi walked into the back room and Emily tossed her book to the side. They had been at it for over two hours, and Emily was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate. Part of the problem was that she didn't care about the subject at all and the other part was that Naomi was across from her.

"It's ordered," Naomi said as she walked back in the room and sat down next to Emily. "Want to watch TV or something while we wait?"

Emily shook her head and glanced down at Naomi's mouth; the blonde seemed to catch the action because when Emily looked up, Naomi started leaning forward. It was the first time Naomi had initiated any of their kisses and Emily leaned back at a little bit in surprise, but the blonde just moved forward even more. Emily couldn't help the moan that escaped and she could feel Naomi smirking against her lips.

She pulled away briefly to look at Naomi and then leaned back in. Naomi ran her tongue along Emily's bottom lip and the redhead opened her mouth. As their tongues met, Emily put her hands on Naomi's shoulders, pushing her back so she was resting against the arm of the couch, knocking their books off in the process. Emily had her hands on either side of Naomi's head and the blonde had hers encircling Emily's waist, pulling her down closer.

There was a sudden knock at the door, though, and Emily pulled back. "That isn't the pizza already, is it?"

"Can't be," Naomi said, sitting up onto her elbows.

Emily crawled off her and sat down while Naomi stood up and walked to the door. When it swung open, Effy was on the other side and Emily could immediately tell she was upset about something, and it must have been something major because she never would have come there if it wasn't.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, standing up.

Effy didn't answer, and Emily looked down, noticing she had a tight grip on her phone. She grabbing Effy's arm, pulling it toward her, and pried the device out of the brunette's hand. When she turned on the phone, trying to find out what had upset her friend so much, she came face to face with a picture of Freddie. It wasn't one she had seen before and she instantly recognized the clothing; they were the ones Cook found at Foster's house.

"Where did you get this?" Emily asked.

In the picture, Freddie was smiling but he looked sad; Emily recognized the room as the one Effy was in at the institution, and she came to the realization that it must have been taken right before he died. She didn't know why he had taken the picture—maybe it was something for her to wake up to.

"It was one my phone," Effy finally answered. "You know I haven't—I don't look at—"

"I know," Emily interrupted.

Effy hadn't looked at the pictures on her phone since Freddie died, which is probably why she had never seen the picture before. Emily didn't know what she was doing look at them now, but she really wished Effy hadn't done it while she was alone.

"I have to go," Emily said, looking over her shoulder at Naomi.

"No, stay," Effy said, reaching out for the phone.

"Eff—"

"I'm fine," Effy said, backing away.

"You're not," Emily argued.

"You need to study," Effy said, shaking her head.

"Why don't you just stay here?" Naomi said, looking at Effy. "I mean, you're in the class, too, so you should study with us."

"Yeah," Emily said, turning back to the brunette. "I know you don't study, but it can't hurt, right?"

"I—"

"We ordered pizza," Naomi added.

Effy finally nodded and walked into the room. Emily watched her carefully as she walked over to the couch and sat down at the far end. She gave Naomi a smile in thanks and walked over, sitting between the two.

"Do you want to watch anything?" Naomi asked. "We were taking a break from studying this shit."

"Do you have any musicals?" Effy asked.

Naomi looked a little surprised by the request. "I think Satan does."

Effy looked a little confused as Naomi walked toward the stack of DVDs on the shelf, and Emily laughed lightly. While Naomi searched through the movies, Effy and Emily looked at each other. The redhead was worried about Effy, but the other girl gave her a slight nod; Emily knew it was her way of saying she would be okay.

"I know—" Naomi sounded a little hesitant about whatever she was about to say. "I-I know what it's like. No one really gets it and they try to help, but you feel like it's your fault and there's nothing anyone can say that makes it go away."

"What happened?" Effy asked.

Naomi turned around to look at her. "There was this girl, Sophia—we met at an open day and I fucked her. I don't even know why; she was just there and my life completely fucking sucked at the time. Somehow she found out where I lived in London and I would see her around sometimes. One day I finally confronted her and told her it was a one-time thing and I wanted nothing more to do with her, but she kept stalking me. One night I was at this club and she walked in and jumped from the balcony.

"I felt responsible for a long time, but what I eventually realized was that you can't hold yourself responsible for other people's action. I still feel fucking terrible that it happened, but I didn't do anything wrong and I had no way of knowing it was going to happen." Naomi's phone began buzzing and she grabbed it. "I think the pizza's here." She threw three movies onto the couch. "These are her movies; pick whichever."

As Naomi left the room, Emily tried to digest what the blonde had just revealed. They both remained silent for a minute until Effy suddenly said, "I like her."

"What?" Emily asked, looking over at her friend.

"Don't fuck it up," Effy replied.

Emily nodded and grabbed the movies from beside of her, holding them up. "West Side Story, Rent, or Funny Girl?"

Effy shrugged. "You pick."

She had never seen Funny Girl, but she knew people died in the other two movies, and she didn't think Effy needed the reminder, so she picked the Streisand even though she really didn't want to. She put the movie in and turned on the television, but she had no idea how to get it to show the DVD, so she sat down to wait for Naomi. The blonde kicked the door only a few moments later, though, and Emily jumped up to open it.

"Thanks, forgot my keys," Naomi said, walking in.

"I have no idea how to work that thing," Emily said, motioning to the television.

Naomi smirked as she handed off the pizza. "Paper plates and napkins are in the cubby in the hall."

"Thank you," Emily whispered.

"I haven't fixed the telly, yet," Naomi replied.

Emily nodded toward Effy. "Thank you."

"Oh," Naomi said with a nod. "No need to thank me."

"Still—thanks," Emily said, smiling at her.

"Don't mention it," Naomi said, smiling back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Emily sighed as she looked ahead; why she let Katie drag her to another party, she had no idea. Her sister mostly guilted her into it, though, saying she hadn't been around a lot lately. It was a complete lie—she was there just as much as always—but she still went nonetheless. Effy came along and she figured it was because her friend always enjoyed watching her squirm. Plus, even though she had been feeling a little better since finding that picture of Freddie, she was still a little fragile.

She hadn't seen much of Naomi since that night; she would say 'hi' in class, but the blonde didn't go out of her way to talk to her. She didn't know if she was mad at her for their night getting interrupted, but Naomi was definitely acting a little cold toward her again. Naomi appeared to be fine that night, though, so she wondered if it was something else. She couldn't ask her because she knew she would never willingly tell, but she also couldn't figure her out enough to know on her own.

"Why are you just standing there?" Katie asked.

Emily sighed again and walked forward, joining Katie inside the house.

Emily was going to talk to Naomi tonight, but Katie had sprung this on her, so she hadn't had the chance. She had been debating on asking her what the hell was going on even though she didn't think it would do any good. One day she was actually being nice and the next she would give her the cold shoulder. It was enough to do Emily's head in.

"Come on," Katie demanded. "There's this guy from my class that I want you to meet.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because he fancies me, but there's no way I'm going out with him, so I thought you could," Katie replied.

"No," Emily said, shaking her head. "He's not going to be my type."

"You haven't even met him," Katie said back.

"I don't need to meet him," Emily said, feeling a bit angry.

"Come on," Katie said, grabbing her arm. "Just meet him."

"No," Emily said, pulling her arm away.

"Will you quit being such a baby?" Katie asked.

"Katie," Emily sighed, "I don't want to meet him. I don't want to go on anymore double dates with you. I'm tired of it and I just want to be left alone."

"What is so wrong with trying to fix you up?" Katie asked. "You're never interested in anyone and it's weird; why can't you just try to be normal for once."

Emily shook her head. "Katie, all I ever try to do is be normal."

"What does that mean?" her sister asked.

Emily looked over her shoulder and Effy was watching her intently with those all-knowing eyes. "Nothing."

Emily started walking away, but Katie followed after her asking, "No, what the hell did you mean?"

"You don't want to know," Emily replied.

"Tell her," Effy quietly stated.

Katie scoffed. "Why the hell does Effy know, but I'm your sister and you won't tell me?"

"Because, Katie, you already know," Emily stated, turning to face her sister once she got out of the house.

"What?" Katie asked.

"You know, but you don't want to know, so you pretend like you have no clue," Emily said.

"I have no idea what you're going on about," Katie said, crossing her arms. "Quit being stupid and come back to the party. I told my friend I'd introduce you."

Emily sighed. "I don't want to meet him."

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"You know why," Emily replied. "I like girls and you know it—you've always known. No matter how many guys you have me chat with, that isn't going to change, Katie. "

"You're such a liar," Katie said, shaking her head. "I'm going to go in there and you're going to come with me and forget this conversation."

Katie turned on her heel, walking into the house, and Emily looked at Effy.

"Want to go home?" Effy asked.

"Yeah," Emily said quietly.

She knew her sister was never going to take it well once she finally told her, but she had expected some reaction. Her sister wasn't stupid, and Emily knew she had to have figured it out long ago, but just had never said anything. She'd hoped that actually saying the words out loud would make her sister understand, but that had apparently not been the case. Katie was still in denial and still trying to fix her up with guys.

She was sick of pretending, though, and she wasn't going to do it anymore. She loved her sister and wanted her to be happy, but she was tired of it being at the expense of her own happiness. Kissing Naomi had changed things for her. She was by no means the first girl she'd kissed, but it was the first time she had been affected by a kiss. It made her realize what she had been missing and would continue to miss if she let things stay the way they were.

"I really though Katie was going to make more of a scene," Emily commented as they walked down the sidewalk.

Effy smirked. "And let everyone know her sister's a big lesbo?"

"Ha ha," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"She'll come around," Effy stated.

Emily sighed. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Do you regret it?" Effy asked.

"No," Emily answered, shaking her head. "I should've done it a long time ago."

"I think I remember someone else telling you that," Effy said, giving Emily one of those looks that she hated.

"Fine, yes," Emily conceded. "You were right."

"I'm always right," Effy replied.

"And humble," Emily joked.

"I'm proud that you told her," Effy said.

Emily smiled; it was rare for the brunette to say something like that, so it meant a lot coming from her.

"Now you just need to tell Jenna," Effy continued.

Emily face fell at that reminder. "I don't see that happening anytime soon. She'd probably be in denial even more than Katie. That is the Fitch way, after all. If you don't like something, ignore it until it goes away, and if it doesn't go away, pretend it did."

The two fell silent as Emily got lost in her thoughts. She wondered why she always tried so hard to make her family happy when she knew they would never do the same if roles were reversed. Katie and their mother were very much alike, while Emily and her father were similar. Rob Fitch was always trying to make his wife happy, going so far as to keep important things from her like when they lost their house the previous year. Like Katie, nothing was ever good enough for Jenna, so no matter how hard he tried, he could never make her fully happy. She really didn't know she or her father tried, but it just seemed to be in their nature. Meanwhile, the only explanation for James was that he was adopted.

By the time she had made it to her building, she decided she needed to go talk to Naomi. She needed to know what was going on and she wasn't going to wait for Naomi to tell her.

"Where're you going?" Effy asked when Emily bypassed their door.

"Naomi's," Emily replied without looking back.

She walked down the hallway and knocked on the blonde's door. It took a few moments, but the door opened to Naomi's dark-haired roommate glaring at her. Emily's confidence faltered as she stared at the angry looking girl. The other roommate, the blonde, came over after a moment, looking over the brunette's shoulder.

"Hi!" she said brightly.

"Hello," Emily replied to the blonde, but glanced at the other girl. "Is Naomi here?"

"Hey, bitch, there's a dwarf here to see you!" the brunette yelled.

"Be nice, San," the blonde said, tapping the other girl's arm; she then tilted her head, looking at Emily. "I think she looks more like one of those garden gnomes."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Naomi asked.

"Your friend," the blonde replied. "San thinks she looks like a dwarf, but I think she looks more like one of those garden gnomes; what do you think?"

"Can we talk?" Emily asked, ignoring the two girls in front of her.

"We'll leave you two alone," the tall blonde said.

"No we won't," the other girl replied.

"Yes you will," Naomi said, narrowing her eyes at them.

"Nice to see you again." The blonde waved as she walked by, dragging the other girl along.

"Hi," Emily said, walking in, and shutting the door.

"What do you want?" Naomi asked.

Emily sighed. "Nice to see you, too."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, Emily?"

"Are you mad at me?" Emily asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Naomi asked, shrugging.

"I don't know," Emily said, throwing her hands up. "That's why I'm asking. You've been so—"

"So what?" Naomi asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I came out to Katie today," Emily stated. "I mean, she already knew, but it was the first time I'd ever said it to her. I did it because she was trying to set me up with another guy and I'm just so sick and tired of it. Especially when I like you. I have no idea if you like me because one minute you're talking to me and the next you're ignoring me. I can't figure out if you're mad at me right now or if this is just your normal personality, but I want to know—I want to know you—which is why I asked if you're mad at me."

Naomi sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Emily."

"Then why haven't you been talking to me?" Emily asked, frowning.

Naomi shrugged. "As you say, I guess it's just part of my personality."

"I don't believe that," Emily said, shaking her head. "Is it about Effy coming over the other night and interrupting? Do you think I should have told her to fuck off or something?"

"No!" Naomi said, sounding insulted by the question.

Emily threw her hands up. "Then I don't know."

"Emily, don't worry about it," Naomi said, taking a few steps closer, so she was directly in front of the redhead.

Emily sighed and looked away. "Okay."

"So you told Katie, huh?" Naomi said.

"Yeah," Emily replied. "She completely ignored it and went back into the party like nothing happened."

"I guess you're going to have to make her not ignore it then," Naomi stated.

"Yeah," Emily said again. "I'm going to see if I can talk to her this weekend, and our friend is coming next week for a visit, but can we go out again? Maybe next Saturday."

Naomi laughed, but nodded her head. "We can do that."

"Okay," Emily said, feeling slightly uncertain. "I'll see you Monday."

Naomi nodded and Emily started to turn away, but quickly turned back and gave Naomi a quick kiss. Naomi was smirking at her as she pulled away and walked toward the door. She didn't know how, but Naomi always had her second guessing everything and she felt like an inept teenager around her. Granted she was a teenager, but Naomi made her feel thirteen again.

"How'd it go?" Effy asked as she walked into the door.

Emily frowned. "I'm not sure, but we do have another date next weekend."

"It's a start," Effy commented.

"Yeah," Emily agreed.

"Now what are you going to do about Katie?" Effy asked.

"I don't know," Emily said, thinking about Naomi's words. "I guess I'm going to have to make her see that I'm not going back to the way things were. She's going to have to understand that I'm still Emily even if I like girls."

"And how are you going to do that?" Effy asked.

Emily sighed. "I don't know."

"Let me know if you ever figure it out," Effy said, grabbing the nearest book, and effectively cutting off the conversation.

Emily turned on her heel and walked into the bedroom. Her mind was racing as she tried to figure out what to do with both Katie and Naomi. Though she was going to try to talk to her sister this weekend, she wasn't holding her breath that she was going to get anywhere with her. Naomi, however, she had a little more hope for; she _was_ going to figure out what was going on with the blonde. Naomi seemed determined to keep her at arm's length, but Emily was also determined to change that.


	15. Chapter 15

**FrenchKiwi1994: I'm lucky I've been able to keep up considering I graduate on Saturday, which means everything has been due this past week and now I have finals this week. I'm glad some people appreciate it, though, and I've definitely been trying to stay on track.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Eff!"

Panda's excited voice echoed loudly and was easily heard in the back room. Emily sighed, setting aside her homework, and prepared herself to be bombarded by the excited girl once she got done with her best friend. Sure enough, a few moments later, Pandora came bouncing into the room.

"Emily!" Pandora said, wrapping her arms around Emily, and giving her a big hug.

Emily laughed. "Hi, Panda."

"Where's Katie?" Pandora asked, glancing around.

"Class," Emily replied. "She should be here shortly, though."

"We can eat when she's back," Effy said as she came into the room.

"Awesome," Pandora said, sitting down on the corner of the bed.

"Awesome?" Emily asked, smiling. "What happened to whizzer?"

"That's what they say in the states," Pandora said, smiling.

"How is school?" Emily asked.

"Wicked," Panda said, smiling even wider. "I'm learning loads and all, but I miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Panda," Emily replied.

Truthfully she didn't think about the other girl all that much, but sometimes she would see someone wearing an off-the-wall outfit and smile fondly, remembering her. She and Pandora were never very close; they bonded a bit over the summer as they took care of Effy, but their conversations were few and far between. Panda hadn't been back in England since leaving at the beginning of August, but her University was on Thanksgiving break, so she'd wanted to come and stay with them.

"Katie!" Panda yelled the moment the door could be heard opening in the living room.

Emily laughed, shaking her head. "I nearly forgot what she was like."

"How can you ever forget Panda?" Effy asked, smirking.

"Guys, let's eat," Panda yelled back to them.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long week," Emily said, standing up.

Effy shrugged and Emily could tell there was something she wasn't saying.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

Effy just stared at her for a moment and then stood up, talking into the other room. Emily could tell she wasn't alright, but she couldn't make the brunette talk if she didn't want to. Maybe Pandora was just a reminder if the past year and everything Effy would like to forget. Or maybe Effy was just in one of those moods and Emily was putting too much thought into it.

"Are you coming?" Katie asked, walking into the room, and putting her hands on her hips

Emily sighed. "Yes, I'm coming."

* * *

><p>"The guys here are super fit," Pandora said as she looked around the food court.<p>

"Aren't they," Katie agreed.

Pandora looked like a kid in a candy store. She and Thomas had given their relationship another go, but that had quickly fizzled out and it appeared as if she was on the lookout for someone else. The other girl was a little peculiar, to say the least, and she didn't often do well around guys. Emily thought it was a pity that she and Thomas didn't did work out; she thought they were good together and Thomas actually seemed to get Pandora, unlike most guys.

"Katie's already gone through half of them," Effy commented.

Katie scoffed. "I have not."

"What about you, Em?" Pandora asked.

"I—"

"You know Emily," Katie interrupted.

"The guys here really aren't my type," Emily replied.

"Speaking of," Effy said, smirking.

Emily looked up to see Naomi walking into the room, feeling herself smile the moment she saw the blonde. She was going to wave, but Naomi hadn't seen them and was walking toward the small line.

"Why is that bitch always around?" Katie asked, having turned around to see what the other two were looking at.

"She isn't that bad," Emily defended.

Katie scoffed. "Not that bad?"

"You don't even know her, Katie," Emily replied.

"Since when the hell do you know her?" Katie asked.

"Who are we talking about?" Pandora asked.

"That peroxide blonde bitch over there," Katie answered.

"She's not a bitch," Emily said.

Okay, so Naomi was a bit of bitch, but she didn't like what her sister was saying about the other girl. Besides, Katie had no room to talk; she was just as big of a bitch as Naomi.

"Maybe you should ask if she wants to come over," Effy suggested and Emily got the feeling she was only saying it to annoy Katie.

"Don't you fucking dare," Katie said, glaring at them both.

"I think I will," Emily said, standing up, and ignoring her sister.

"Emily, get back here!" Katie yelled as the redhead walked away.

Emily ignored her sister and made her way to Naomi, who was now paying for her food. She rolled her eyes at some guy that bumped into her and Emily smiled at the action.

"Hey," Emily said, getting Naomi's attention.

"Hi, Emily," Naomi said, not sounding very enthusiastic.

"I came over to ask if you wanted to join us," Emily said, motioning to the table, and looking over her shoulder to see Katie glaring at them.

"I don't think so," Naomi said, following her gaze.

"Why not?" Emily asked, frowning.

"I'd rather not eat with your sister," Naomi replied.

"It would be a great way to piss her off," Emily tried, hoping she could appeal to Naomi's antagonist nature.

Naomi smirked. "On second thought—"

Emily laughed lightly. "Come on, you can meet Pandora."

"Does she always dress like that?" Naomi asked, apparently spotting the other girl.

"She's Panda," Emily said, shrugging.

"Is that supposed to explain it?" Naomi asked.

"You'll understand soon enough," Emily replied.

Pandora smiled the moment Naomi sat down. "Hi! Are you Emily's friend? I'm Pandora."

Katie practically snorted. "She's not Emily's friend."

Emily frowned. "Yes she is."

"Since when?" Katie asked.

"Since—" Emily paused, not really knowing the answer.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Emily and I have become friends in the last few months," Naomi answered.

"She would have told me," Katie said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe she didn't tell you because you don't let her speak for herself," Naomi countered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Katie asked.

"Katie—"

"You don't know anything about me or my sister," Katie spat.

"I know more than you think," Naomi replied coldly.

"Oh yeah?" Katie challenged.

"Not that this isn't super fun to watch, but everyone's staring at us," Pandora whispered, leaning forward.

"Katie!" Emily called after her sister as she huffed, stood up, and stormed away.

"That went well," Effy said, smirking.

Emily sighed. "Yeah."

"I should go," Naomi said, standing up.

"No," Emily said, putting her hand on Naomi's to stop her from grabbing her tray. "Please stay."

Naomi sighed and sat back down. "Fine."

"So, Naomi, where are you from?" Pandora asked.

"London," Naomi replied.

"She lived in Bristol for a while, though," Emily added.

"Wicked," Pandora said, perking up. "I wonder if we met before. Come to think of it, you look familiar. Do you think we've met, Naomi?"

"I don't think so—and I'm pretty sure I'd remember," Naomi said, glancing at Emily with an amused look on her face.

"That's too bad; we probably woulda been great friends, right Eff?" Pandora said, looking at her best friend. "So, why does Katie hate you so much? Not that she really seems to like anyone, but she was extra Katie-like to you."

"You know Katie," Emily said before Naomi could say anything. "She doesn't usually need a reason, does she?"

"That's true," Pandora agreed. "So, what are we doing today, Eff?"

* * *

><p>Emily fell onto her bed the moment she got home. Pandora was a ball of energy and she wanted to be shown every building on campus, followed by everything in town. Emily was exhausted from spending the last four hours walking and being quizzed by Panda. Naomi escaped soon after they left the dining hall, so Emily was left with just Effy and Pandora, and since the former didn't talk much, it was left up to her to carry the conversation with the other girl.<p>

She could feel her sister's eyes on her, but she threw her arm over her face and tried to block it out. Katie never did show back up or text to see where they were. She knew Katie was probably angry with her right now, but she really didn't have the energy to do anything about it. Besides, what happened in the dining hall was Katie's own fault.

"Did you guys have fun with Naomi?" Katie asked, sounding very snotty.

Emily sighed. "She left after we ate; you could have come back, you know."

Katie scoffed. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Why do you hate Naomi so much?" Emily asked, throwing her arm to the side, and looking at Katie.

"Because she's a bitch and I don't think you should be around her, so stop pretending like you're friends," Katie replied.

Now it was Emily's turn to scoff. "You can't tell me who to be around. And we are friends whether you like it or not."

Okay, so maybe saying they were friends was stretching it a little bit, but she was trying to make a point and it was easier than saying they were sort of friends, but sort of not.

"Emily—"

"No, Katie," Emily interrupted. "You've always tried to control my life and I let you because I wanted you to be happy, but I'm tired of it. I'm a person, I'm not you. If I want to be friends with Naomi, I'm going to be friends with Naomi, and there's nothing you can do to change that. You're my sister, Katie, and I love you and want you to be happy, but don't you also want me to be happy?"

"This isn't—that's not—" Katie huffed, crossing her arms. "There's no way Naomi's going to make you happy."

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide that?" Emily asked.

"I still think she's a bitch," Katie stated.

"I never said you had to like her, but respect that I do," Emily replied.

"Where's Panda and Eff?" Katie asked.

"Right there," Emily said as she heard the front door.

"We have vodka!" Pandora yelled from the other room.

"They have vodka," Emily repeated.

"Good," Katie said, standing up.

"Eff says your friend lives down the hall," Pandora said, coming into the room. "Ask her to come over. The more the merrier, right?"

"Give me that," Katie said, grabbing one of the bottles from her hand.

"Yeah, why don't you invite Naomi," Effy said, raising her eyebrow.

"Okay," Emily said, though she knew this was likely to be a very bad idea.

As she walked out of the room and down the hall, Emily kept telling herself to turn back. No good could come from Effy, Katie, and Naomi being in the same room, and especially not if they were wasted. When she knocked on the door, she knew there was no turned back; all she could hope was that no one answered the door.

"You again."

"Hi!"

Emily looked between the blonde and brunette and wondered if they just waited by the door, ready to pounce on whoever knocked. "Is Naomi home?"

"The dwarf's here again!" the brunette yelled.

"Santana, I told you to be nice," the blonde said.

Emily frowned. "You're not that much taller than me."

"Guys," Naomi said from behind the other two.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Pandora and Effy brought back a bunch of alcohol and I came to ask if you wanted to join us," Emily said, looking at Naomi.

"Damn right we want to," Santana said, pushing between them, already on her way down the hall.

"Wait, what?" Emily said, watching the girl go.

"Brittany—"

"I'll get her," the blonde said, already going after the other girl.

"Are you alright?" Naomi asked.

"I'm fine," Emily lied.

Naomi nodded. "We might want to get down there."

"Right," Emily replied, turning on her heel.

As she left Naomi's, she could see the other two walk into her dorm, so she rushed down the hall. She could hear Naomi laughing at her, but she didn't care; if having Naomi, Effy, and Katie in the same room was bad, having these two in the mix was a nightmare.

"My god, there's two of them," Santana was saying as Emily walked into the room.

"Who the fuck are you?" Katie asked.

"Blondie's roommate," Santana said, grabbing the bottle out of Katie's hands. "The dwarf invited us."

"Like I said, the more the merrier," Pandora happily replied.

"What did you call my sister?" Katie asked.

"A dwarf," Santana replied. "Which makes you one as well, so I'll be calling her Dwarf One and you Dwarf Two, unless you want me to put one of those pointy hats on you. Then I can call you Gnome One and—"

"Fuck off," Katie said, scoffing.

"Imma go all Lima Heights—"

"Just ignore Satan," Naomi replied, cutting the other girl off.

"Who the fuck asked you?" Katie snapped.

"Are you always such a bitch?" Naomi asked back.

Emily sighed and whispered, "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you all know, there are only 20 chapters to this story, which means 5 more.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Tiffythetitan: Thank you!**

**Tofu9162: Thank you as well, and yes, they're from Glee. Most likely I will finish When Fates Collide; I don't like leaving things unfinished, which is why this is being updated. It probably won't happen until Chosen is finished, though, which should be in August, so it'll still be a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Emily didn't know what she'd done wrong, but Naomi hadn't spoken to her all week. She should be used to it considering their relationship, but she thought they were making progress. It was always one step forward, two steps back with Naomi, though. She knew inviting Naomi over to drink with them was going to be a terrible idea. Nothing had really happened other than a lot of arguing between Naomi, Katie, and Naomi's roommate, but something must have changed that night because Naomi hadn't spoken to her since. She didn't know what she had done wrong or if she had even done anything wrong. Maybe this was just another one of Naomi's moods and it would pass, but Emily was getting incredibly frustrated with the blonde.

"Go talk to her," Effy stated.

"What's the point?" Emily asked.

"The point is you're staring at the damn wall," Effy replied.

"So?" Emily said, averting her eyes before sighing. "Fine." Emily stood up. "I'm going down there."

"Finally," Effy said, going back to looking at her book.

Emily ignored her friend and walked out the door. She had actually been planning on going today, but she'd been avoiding it. She knew this wasn't going to be a fun conversation; she was getting sick of Naomi being completely fine one moment and ignoring her the next, and it was going to have to stop.

Sometimes Emily wondered why she even liked Naomi. She was frustrating and moody and she barely even knew her—but there was just something pulling her toward the other girl. She couldn't really explain it, but she knew there was something there, and if Naomi would just stop fighting it, Emily thought they could be good together.

When she knocked on the door, she waited to be bombarded by Naomi's roommates, but it didn't happen. Naomi opened the door, not looking very happy, but what else was new.

"Can we talk?" Emily asked, walking past Naomi, skipping any pleasantries.

"Why don't you come in?" Naomi sarcastically said.

"What did I do wrong?" Emily blurted out. "Or is it you? Do I just need to get used to having no idea which Naomi is going to show up each day? Because I don't get it. You pretty much hated me since the moment we met, and it wasn't fair; you know it was an accident when I ran into you, and it's not fair if you're still holding that against me. I don't know what I did wrong, and I've never known. I'm tired of asking if you're mad at me—I'm tired of having no clue what I've done to you. I like you, Naomi, and I don't even know why, but I do. I know you want this, Naomi, or you wouldn't have kissed me back and you wouldn't have gone on a date with me—or agreed to go on another tomorrow. What are you afraid of?"

Naomi scoffed. "I'm not afraid."

"Then what is it?" Emily asked.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Naomi asked.

"Remember what?" Emily asked.

Naomi laughed sardonically. "I wish I could forget that easily."

"Forget what?" Emily asked, feeling exasperated.

"Think back," Naomi said. "That stupid party. I kissed you and you pushed me away. Not only did you push me away, but then you told everyone about it. I finally told you how I felt and you humiliated me."

"Naomi, I have no idea what you're talking about," Emily said, shaking her head.

"We were fifteen and I—"

"Fifteen?" Emily interrupted.

'"That stupid party at the end of the term," Naomi continued. "I went to it, so I could find you, and I did, but I've spent the last five and a half years wishing I never had. I've never been able to forget that, but you don't even seem to remember it—or me."

Emily frowned as she tried to figure out what Naomi was talking about. She didn't remember any party when she was fifteen and she definitely hadn't ever met Naomi—"

"Shit!" Emily said, putting her head in her hands.

"You fucked up my life and didn't even remember it when you met me again," Naomi stated.

"Naomi, listen to me," Emily said, taking Naomi by the shoulders, and pushing her toward the couch, making her sit down. "I am going to kill Katie after I explain, but let me explain first. I know what party you're talking about and I wasn't there. Katie was grounded for sneaking off with some guy and begged me to switch places with her, so she went to that party pretending to be me. The reason I have no idea what you're talking about is because I wasn't there."

Naomi held her hand up. "Are you telling me I kissed Katie?"

"Yes," Emily said, frowning at the thought.

"Oh my god," Naomi said, sitting back.

"You've hated me all this time for something that was Katie's doing," Emily said, not knowing whether to be angry about that fact or laugh about it.

"I've never hated you," Naomi replied. "I just didn't like you very much."

"What exactly happened?" Emily asked.

"I told you—I went to that party looking for you because it was the end of the year and—" Naomi took a deep breath. "I first saw you when we were twelve; we weren't in the same class or anything, but I saw you at an assembly. It took me several years to say anything to you, and when I did, it turns out I was saying it to your fucking sister." Naomi shook her head. "We went to different schools the next year and then I moved, so I never saw you again. I thought you were just a bitch."

"Katie knows," Emily stated. "She knows. That's why she told me to stay away from you. I can't believe her."

"Really?" Naomi asked.

Emily sighed. "Okay, I can believe her. She's Katie—that's what she does. That doesn't mean I'm not going to do something about it." Emily shook her head and looked at Naomi. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I don't do the whole talking about your feelings or what's wrong thing," Naomi replied.

"You are now," Emily pointed out.

"Apparently," Naomi replied.

"At least I know why you've been so damn hot and cold with me," Emily said, smiling a bit.

"Yes, against my better judgment, I couldn't see to stay away from you," Naomi commented. "Then I'd remember what you did—or it seems your sister did—and then I'd get angry again. I didn't think I could trust you—not that I really trust anyone because they all fuck you over in the end—but then you'd seem so different than who I thought you were, and I wouldn't know what to think."

"Now that it's all sorted, are we still on for tomorrow?" Emily asked.

Naomi nodded. "Yeah."

"Can we just start over?" Emily asked. "Forget everything that happened before and get to know each other now, for who we really are, not who we assume the other person to be?"

"I might be able to do that," Naomi replied.

"I can't believe you kissed my sister," Emily said, shaking her head.

"I can't believe I did, either," Naomi said, scrunching her nose.

"I think Katie and I need to have a little talk," Emily said, standing up.

"Should I go with you?" Naomi asked, smirking.

"No, you're not going to go with me just to watch me yell at Katie," Emily replied.

"Too bad, it sounds like fun," Naomi said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Naomi."

Naomi laughed, and Emily turned around, walking toward the door. She fought the urge to kiss Naomi; since they were starting over, she wanted to do this properly. Not that she'd really ever done anything properly in her life, but she was going to try with this. After screwing everything up the first time—or more correctly, Katie screwing everything up the first time—she thought they deserved a proper chance.

When she walked into her room, Effy was still sitting exactly where she'd been when Emily left. The brunette glanced at her when she came in, but went back to reading her book.

"Is Katie still here?" Emily asked.

"Yep," Effy replied.

Emily nodded and walked back to the other room. Katie was on her bed, doing her nails, and Emily walked up to her, fighting the urge to just hit her and get it over with.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emily asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Don't play dumb," Emily replied. "You knew who Naomi was and what you'd done, but you didn't say anything. You lied to me, and I've been wondering all semester what I'd done to Naomi to make her hate me so much, but it wasn't what I'd done, it was about what you'd done. You pretended to be me and then didn't tell me."

"You didn't need to know," Katie spat. "That girl said all that shit and then just pounced on me like you were a freak like her." Katie looked away. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yes," Emily replied; Katie shook her head, but Emily cut her off before she could say anything. "You don't have to like it and you don't have to like her, but you're my sister, which means you need to get used to it."

"I don't want to lose you, but I don't even know who you are anymore," Katie admitted.

"I'm still Emily," the other girl replied. "I'm who I've always been. You're never going to lose me, Katie, but you're going to have to accept that Naomi's going to be in my life."

Katie sighed. "I know."

She knew Katie was the jealous type; when she and Effy started becoming friends, Katie was not very happy about it, but considering everything that had been going on at the time, she'd gotten over it quickly. Hopefully the same thing would happen now, but she didn't think she'd be that lucky. Naomi and Katie were never going to get alone; they were too similar in many ways, but also too different at the same time.

Emily left Katie alone; she knew she was going to need some time to adjust, and she usually got a little bitchy—more bitchy—when she was doing that adjusting. It was usually followed by her being extra needy, though, so Emily was just going to avoid her until that time came, and then she would be around to assure her that things were going to be okay. After that usually came acceptance—Katie had her own stages of accepting something, much like people go through stages of grief.

"She finally told you," Effy stated as Emily sat down.

Emily looked at her friend. "What?"

"Naomi finally told you," Effy clarified.

Emily frowned. "How did you know?"

"I know everything," Effy stated.

"Of course you do," Emily replied, wondering if it really was true, because it certainly seemed to be a lot of the time. "How did you know?"

"I told you, we went to school for a while together," Effy replied.

"And?" Emily asked.

"And I watch people," Effy replied. "I watched Naomi watching you; I saw the look on her face the first time she saw you."

"Did you know that she kissed Katie at some party, thinking it was me?" Emily asked.

Effy smirked. "That I didn't know."

"So you don't know everything," Emily said with a smile.

"Naomi knows it wasn't you?" Effy asked, ignoring Emily's commented.

Emily nodded. "We talked, and we're going to start over."

"Good luck with that," Effy replied.

"You don't think we can?" Emily asked.

"It's not so easy to forget things," Effy stated. "No matter how hard you try."

"So you think we're doomed from the start?" Emily asked.

Effy shrugged. "I didn't say that."

"What _are_ you saying?" Emily asked.

"I'm saying maybe you shouldn't try to start over because things like that don't work," Effy replied. "I think you'll be okay, though."

"Really?" Emily asked, wanting to believe it.

"Really," Effy replied.

"And I should believe you because you know everything?" Emily asked, smiling at her.

"Clearly," Effy said, smirking.

Emily smiled back. "Thanks, Eff."

"Don't mention it," Effy said, nudging their shoulders together.

She didn't know why, but as she looked at Effy she started to get the feeling that they were _all_ going to be okay, and that was a feeling she hadn't had in a very long time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Emily tapped her pencil against her notebook; she was trying to concentrate on her notes, but she kept glancing up at Naomi. The blonde's brows were furrowed as she stared at the open textbook in front of her. Naomi was mouthing along to the words she was reading and Emily's eyes were fixated on her lips; she wanted to lean over and kiss her, but they were studying and she was trying to not be distracted. It was difficult, though, when Naomi was looking the way she was.

"Am I going to have to kick you out?" Naomi asked as she still looked at the book

"No," Emily replied.

"We have our exam in two days," Naomi pointed out.

Emily smiled. "I know."

It was her first finals week and it was a lot more stressful than she thought it would be; she had presentations, papers, or exams nearly every day of the week. Studying together with Naomi seemed like a good idea in theory, but in reality, she was proving to be more of a distraction than she'd thought.

"Emily!" Naomi said, sounding annoyed, but Emily could see the small smile trying to spread across her face.

"I think we need a study break," Emily said, setting her notes on top of Naomi's book, and setting them both aside.

"I think you need to quit being a distraction," Naomi retorted, trying to reach for her book.

Emily grabbed her hand and leaned forward, bringing their lips together. Naomi didn't respond at first, but after a few seconds, her lips started moving, kissing Emily back. She heard Naomi drop the book on the floor, and a moment later, the blonde's arms were on her waist and her tongue was running along Emily's bottom lip. Emily threw her arms around Naomi's neck as she opened her mouth and their tongues tangled together.

Naomi moaned as she pulled away and Emily looked at her questioningly as she stood up. The blonde reached out, though, taking Emily's hand, and pulling her off the couch. She leaned in, capturing her lips again, and then pulled away and starting leading Emily toward the back room. As they walked into the room, Emily hoped Naomi's roommates were going to be out for a while because the last thing she wanted was for them to walk in.

She wondered if they were rushing this, but when did they ever do things right? They kissed before their first date, didn't even really like each other—or didn't know they did—when they had that first kiss, and even after admitting they liked each other and going several dates, Emily had no idea where they stood. Naomi was so secretive most of the time that it confused the hell out of Emily; she knew she was completely falling for the blonde, though, so she was just going to have to deal with the confusion.

When Naomi kissed her again, all thoughts flew out of Emily's mind. She wasn't going to worry about what was going to happen after or if they were making the right decision. She was just going to focus on the fact that she was her with Naomi right now, and not about how long things were going to last.

Emily broke the kiss and moved to Naomi's neck, nipping at her pulse point, before trailing the rest of the way down her neck. Naomi froze slightly and Emily pulled back to the look at the blonde. She was going to ask if something was wrong, but didn't have the chance before Naomi reached out and pulled Emily's sweater over her head. Emily fixed her hair, which had been a bit disheveled when the garment went over her head, and then Naomi fused their lips together again.

Emily's hands made their way under Naomi's t-shirt and landed on her smooth skin. She ran her nails along the heated flesh and grabbed them hem of the shirt, pulling it over Naomi's head, and leaving only a bra covering her chest. Emily locked eyes with Naomi for a moment and then looked down, watching as the blonde ran her tongue over her bottom lip. She leaned forward and gave Naomi a lingering kiss; she then pulled back and raised her arms, allowing Naomi to remove the tank top she was still wearing.

Naomi trailed her fingers from Emily's shoulder and down her chest, over the fabric of the bra. Emily bit her lip as the blonde's nails ran over her nipples; Naomi locked eyes with her and had a slight smirk on her face. Emily wanted more—needed more—and reached behind her, undoing the clasp of her own bra, and letting it fall from her shoulders. Naomi's eyes followed the garment before looking back up, landing on the newly exposed flesh.

For the first time, Naomi looked nervous. Emily reached her hand out, tucking a strand of hair behind the other girl's ear, and then gave Naomi a soft kiss. Naomi kissed her back the same way before escalating it; she nipped at Emily's bottom lip and then slid her tongue into the redhead's mouth. The blonde leaned forward, pushing Emily onto her back, and hovering over her. She kissed her lips first, and then kissed, licked, and nipped a trail down her body. She stopped at the band of Emily's skirt, but quickly removed it, sliding the clothing down her legs, and dropping it onto the floor. Emily gasped as Naomi made contact with her center, though her underwear.

She couldn't see Naomi, but she knew she was probably smirking; sure enough, when she came back up and started removing her underwear, she had a smirk on her face. Emily rolled her eyes at the blonde, but smiled nonetheless, and then watched as Naomi grabbed the top of her underwear and pulled them down her legs. A moment later, Naomi's tongue came into contact with her, and Emily half gasped, half moaned at the feeling. When Naomi's tongue found her throbbing clit, Emily let out a strangled cry. She continued focusing on the spot, sending Emily closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck," Emily said, gripping the edge of the bed when Naomi's tongue entered her.

It only took a few thrusts of the blonde's tongue before she did go over the edge and an orgasm rippled through her body. Naomi's tongue slowed, but didn't completely stop, and Emily shuddered at the sensation. Her breathing was ragged as Naomi finally pulled back, looking at her with those piercing eyes. For once, though, they didn't look cold, and Emily could see something else behind them.

"Say something," Naomi requested.

Instead of saying anything, Emily leaned forward, grabbed the back of Naomi's neck, and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

><p>When Emily opened her eyes, she was surprised to turn around and find Naomi looking at her. She didn't know why, but part of her thought the blonde would be gone when she woke up even though it was her room.<p>

"Hey," Emily husked.

"Hi," Naomi replied.

Emily smiled. "That was fun."

Naomi shook her head, smiling, and laid down on her back. "That's one word for it."

"Oh?" Emily said. "What word would you use?"

Naomi glanced at her and then looked away. "My roommates will probably be back soon."

"Is that your way of telling me to leave?" Emily asked.

"Not exactly," Naomi replied.

"What are you doing over the break?" Emily asked, staring at the blonde.

Naomi shrugged. "Helping my mum move, I guess."

"She's moving?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, back to Bristol," Naomi said, rolling her eyes. "She met a man online and they've decided to get married. He's a teacher there. I guess I'm getting a stepfather, who, for the record, I've never met. If you didn't notice, though, my mum's a bit of a hippy; she thinks it's romantic that she's marrying a virtual stranger that could turn out to be some crazy pedo."

Emily laughed. "He's probably not that bad; what's his name?"

"Kieran," Naomi replied.

"Like I said, he's not that bad," Emily said.

"You've met him?" Naomi asked.

"He was one of my teachers at Roundview," Emily replied. "I actually think you'll like him."

Naomi hummed, but didn't say anything; Emily watched her, biting her lip.

"Does this mean I'll see you over the break?" Emily asked. "Since we'll be in the same city and all."

"Maybe," Naomi said with a shrug.

Emily sighed and climbed out of bed. "I'll go."

"You don't have to," Naomi replied.

"Yeah, I do," Emily said, grabbing her underwear, and putting it on. "Katie and Eff wanted to do something tonight, so I really should be going.

It was a complete lie, but she didn't like having the feeling that Naomi didn't want her around, so she wanted to get out of there. She looked around for her skirt and finally found it under the bed. She then grabbed her shirt, which was hanging from the bedpost, and pulled it on.

"You sure?" Naomi asked, watching her.

Emily nodded. "I'll see you."

"See you Monday," Naomi said, grabbing her arm, and pulling her in for a quick kiss.

Emily grabbed her sweater from the floor and draped it over her arm. Without looking back at Naomi, she went into the hall, and walked into the living room. She threw her notebook into her bag, shouldering it, and grabbed her shoes from beside the couch. She walked out into the hallway, not bothering to put her shoes on, and walked down to her room. When she opened the door, Effy and Katie were both sitting on the couch, the former reading, while her sister watched something on the television.

"Where've you been?" Katie asked as soon as the door was closing.

"Nowhere," Emily replied. "Just studying with Naomi."

She glanced at Effy, who had a smirk firmly planted on her face. Emily rolled her eyes and wondered how the hell Effy knew everything. She would think she was just being paranoid, but she swore the girl was omniscient.

"How'd the studying go?" Effy asked.

"Good," Emily replied, feeling herself blushing.

"I'm glad the studying went well," Effy said.

Katie looked between them. "Did I miss something?"

"Usually," Effy replied.

"Fuck off, bitch," Katie said, pushing the brunette's shoulder.

"Don't make me separate you two," Emily joked, squeezing between them on the couch.

"Here," Katie said, handing her the remote control for the television. "I'm meeting someone in a few."

"A date?" Emily asked.

Katie scoffed. "Do I look like I'm going on a date?"

"No," Emily said, noticing the lack of leopard print and cleavage.

"It's just a study group," Katie informed.

Emily furrowed her brows. "A study group? Really?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Katie snapped.

"No, just a little surprised," Emily said with a laugh.

Katie had never really been one to worry about her education or her grades, so the thought of Katie going to a study group was a little weird. The only other time Emily remembered that happening was when she was trying to impress some guy, but since she was dressed down, that was obviously not the case this time.

"I'll be at the library," Katie said, grabbing her bag.

"Have fun," Emily said, still amused.

"So the sex was good?" Effy asked, turning to Emily the moment Katie was out of the room.

Emily sighed. "How do you know these things?" Effy's eyebrow rose. "Right, I know you're supposedly all-seeing, but really—how?"

"I pay attention," Effy replied.

Emily leaned back, frowning. "I think it freaked Naomi out."

"Give her time," Effy said.

"I just don't understand her," Emily admitted.

"You scare her," Effy stated.

"How can I scare her?" Emily asked.

"Because you can hurt her," Effy answered.

Emily looked at Effy and nodded; she didn't fully understand what the brunette meant, but if Effy thought Naomi just needed some time, then she was probably right.

"Want to watch a movie?" Emily asked after a few minutes of silence.

Effy shrugged. "Sure."

"Any preference?" Emily asked.

"No," Effy replied.

Emily smiled at the fact that Effy didn't want to watch something that was going to make her forget her life. Maybe Effy realized that Naomi only needed time because that's what she needed. The two were definitely alike in a lot of ways, and Emily wondered if she would ever fully understand either of them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Emily stared out her window down to the quiet street below. It was weird being back in Bristol, sleeping in her old bed like nothing had changed.

"What are you looking at, loser?" Katie asked, throwing something at Emily's back.

Emily rolled her eyes. Then again, some things hadn't changed.

"Nothing," she said, shutting the curtain.

"Are you still pining over that blonde bitch?" Katie asked.

"I'm not pining," Emily replied.

"You've been acting like a lovesick puppy all week and it's making me sick," Katie stated. "Oh god—you don't love her, do you, because I think I really will be sick."

"No," Emily replied. "Maybe." Emily looked away. "I don't know."

"Well, you might wanna get over it," Katie stated. "She hasn't talked to you in a week, so clearly she doesn't want you."

Emily frowned. "Thanks, Katie."

It was true that Naomi hadn't spoken to her in a week despite Emily's numerous tries at contacting her. She tried talking to her before their final, but got a very short 'I need to study', she tried knocking on her door, she tried calling her, she even tried waiting in the hall to catch her as she came out of her room, but Naomi was MIA. She hadn't really spoken to the blonde since leaving her room after they slept together. Emily didn't understand why Naomi was avoiding her, but it wasn't surprising; she seemed to run every time things got a little bit complicated.

Katie sighed. "Stop acting like this."

"I can't help it, Katie," Emily replied.

"Then do something about it," Katie demanded. "You said her and her mum were moving here, so go find her ass, and make her stop being such a pathetic little bitch."

"That's easier said than done," Emily replied.

"Girls!" Rob called down the hall to them before opening the door and poking his head in. "Your mum wants you downstairs in five minutes."

"What for?" Katie asked.

"We have new neighbors and your mum wants us all there to greet them," Rob replied.

"Even James?" Katie asked.

Rob paused before answering, "James is grounded, so he's staying in his room."

"Can I stay home?" Katie asked.

"No," Rob replied.

Katie sighed and looked at Emily, "What's your problem?"

"New neighbors," Emily repeated.

"What're—oh," Katie said. "Maybe not as difficult as you were thinking."

"Yeah," Emily said, looking away.

"What's going on, girls?" Rob asked.

"Nothing," Emily lied.

"Five minutes," Rob repeated as he turned and walked out the room.

"It can't be her, right?" Emily asked, looking at her sister. "That's too big of a coincidence that she would move here. It's got to be someone else."

Katie shrugged. "Guess we'll see, yeah?"

Emily sighed. She needed to talk to Naomi, but she didn't want to do it with her mother so close by. What were the chances of it being Naomi and her mum, though? Bristol was a large place and it really could be anyone. Before she knew it, Emily was standing outside the modest house with her parents and sister. The outside of the house was a light green, recently painted since it was previously white, and there were flowers along the banister of the small porch. Two bikes leaned against the short staircase and a very old, dilapidated car sat in the driveway—the same car her former politics teacher drove.

"It's them," Emily whispered to Katie as they walked up the stairs and Jenna knocked on the door.

A moment later the door opened and Naomi's mum was standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"Hello," Jenna greeted. "We live across the street and wanted to be the first to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Isn't that sweet," Gina said, smiling. "I'm Gina Campbell; my daughter, Naomi, and my fiancé are just inside. Please, come in."

"I'm Jenna," Emily's mum said. "This is my husband, Rob, and our daughters, Katie and Emily."

"I know you," Gina said, spotting Emily for the first time. "You go to school with my daughter, don't you?"

"Yes," Emily replied. "Hi again."

"I think my daughter is up in her room if you'd like to see her," Gina said. "Would you go up and bring her down? She's been incredibly stubborn since she came home and maybe she'll cheer up if she sees a friend."

"I uh—" Emily glanced at Jenna, who had a very tight smile on her face. "Sure."

"It's just up the stairs, the first door on the right," Gina instructed.

Emily nodded and walked toward the stairs. She stood at the bottom, staring up for a moment; she then took a deep breath and ascended the stairs. Emily stood outside Naomi's door for several minutes before she finally knocked.

"I'm not hungry," Naomi called from inside.

Emily knocked again and waited; it took a little bit, but the door finally flew open. Naomi was standing there, her mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but stopped before any words formed.

"Hi," Emily said.

"Hi," Naomi echoed. "What're you doing here?"

"My mum wanted to welcome the new neighbors," Emily replied. "Apparently you're the new neighbor."

"Oh," Naomi exhaled.

"Your mum asked me to bring you down," Emily stated. "Can we talk first, though?"

"I guess," Naomi said shortly.

Emily walked in and Naomi shut the door behind her. The redhead looked around the room, and even though she had only just moved in, it seemed very Naomi. There were still a half a dozen boxes around the room, but books already lined the shelves and clothes were scattered around the floor. The room was big—a lot bigger than the room Emily shared with Katie—and a large bed sat unmade against the wall with a large window above it. It was the only piece of furniture in the room, so Emily walked over and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Emily asked.

"Who says I am?" Naomi countered.

"I haven't seen you in a week," Emily stated. "I tried calling and knocking all week, but you've been ignoring me."

Naomi shrugged. "My finals were over Tuesday, so I came back early."

"That doesn't explain why you've been ignoring my calls," Emily said.

"I've been busy," Naomi replied.

Emily sighed. "Naomi, we slept together—it doesn't have to mean anything else. Just stop avoiding me and let's talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Naomi stated.

"Fine," Emily replied. "I like you, Naomi, and I keep trying, but if you want to pretend like nothing is happening then I can pretend too. I'm not going to keep doing this if you're not even going to try." Emily stood up, walked over to the door, and looked over her shoulder. "Your mum wants you downstairs."

Emily opened the door and walked down the stairs; she found her family and Naomi's mum in the living room, where they were all sitting around drinking tea. Gina looked up at the sound of her footsteps and smiled at her.

"Is my daughter coming down, dear?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know," Emily said, sitting down next to Katie.

"She's a moody cow right now, isn't she," Gina said.

"A little bit," Emily agreed.

"Emily!" Jenna exclaimed.

"It's alright," Gina said, waving her off. "She's speaking the truth; my daughter is ridiculously stubborn, and right now she's decided to lock herself in her room and pout. Lord knows what it's about, but she better get over it soon."

Emily heard Naomi's heavy footsteps on the stairs and watched as Katie looked back and glared at the blonde.

"There's my daughter," Gina said. "This is Naomi. Naomi, this is Jenna and Rob Fitch. You already know Emily and Katie."

"Hi," Naomi said unenthusiastically.

"Moody cow," Gina mouthed to Emily, making her laugh, and Naomi roll her eyes. "Stop scowling and come over here. Didn't I teach you better manners than this?"

"No," Naomi replied.

"Well, pretend I did," Gina said, smiling.

Emily locked eyes with Naomi and the other girl scowled at her; Emily sighed, standing up, and said, "I forgot I promised Effy I'd come over. It was nice meeting you again, Ms. Campbell."

"Me too," Katie said, jumping up.

Emily frowned, wondering what Katie was doing. With one last glance at Naomi, Emily walked toward the door and with her sister following her out. Emily breathed a sigh of relief once she was out of the house and away from the blonde. Naomi was beyond frustrating and she didn't want to be in the same room with her right now. It was one thing for Naomi to ignore and avoid her before, but it hurt more now. She knew Naomi liked her back and she just didn't understand why she felt the need to run every time they made any progress.

"What happened?" Katie asked.

"Why do you care?" Emily asked.

"Because you're my sister," Katie replied. "I don't understand why you—I'm trying, okay? If Naomi hurt you, I'm going to make sure she regrets it. So tell me what's going on. Why's Naomi been ignoring you?"

Emily sighed and took a few steps down, sitting on the middle step. "Naomi and I slept together last weekend and she's been avoiding me ever since. I don't know why, okay? She's just—every time I think things are getting better, they're not. It's one step forward, fifty steps back with her. I think she's afraid, so she runs away, and I don't know how to make her stop."

"I really didn't need that imagine," Katie said, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"Katie—"

"Okay, look, I don't know what to do about Naomi," Katie interrupted. "You're a Fitch, though, and when we want something, we don't give up. If you want Naomi and I have no idea why you would, but if you do, make her listen. You're good at talking, yeah? Talk to her and make her really heard you."

Emily shook her head. "I've tried, but she's too stubborn to listen."

"Then you need to be just as stubborn," Katie replied.

"I will be," Emily stated. "If Naomi's going to avoid me, then I'm going to do the same."

"How's that going to help?" Katie asked.

"I don't know if it will, but I'm tired of being the one that always chases after her," Emily replied. "I'm going to ignore her like she's been ignoring me. Maybe then she'll realize that she actually needs someone and that I'm actually here for her. Until then, though, I'm done trying. She can be the one to come to me if she wants me."

"Good," Katie said. "You're a Fitch and she'd be stupid to not realize it."

Emily smiled. "Are you actually encouraging Naomi and me to be together?"

"I didn't say that," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "I'll never understand why you want her, but if you want her—I've realized there's nothing I can do to stop you."

"Effy talked to you, didn't she?" Emily asked.

Katie sighed. "That bitch knows everything."

Emily laughed. "I know; she's a little scary sometimes."

"I guess Eff finally told me what I needed to hear," Katie quietly said.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"That—just because you find someone, I'm not going to lose you," Katie replied.

Emily frowned. "Didn't I tell you the same thing?"

"Yeah, but Effy was a lot more convincing," Katie replied. "You know I don't do apologies, but—" Katie looked away. "Yeah."

"It's okay, Katie," Emily said, smiling.

"Wanna go home?" Katie asked.

"Definitely," Emily said, standing.

"If James ate all the leftover cookies, I'm going to kick his ass," Katie commented.

"I'll help you," Emily replied.

Emily looked at Katie and smiled; her sister was actually trying to be supportive, which Emily appreciated. She didn't know if things were going to get better with Naomi, but she hoped the blonde would finally come to her senses. Despite all her thoughts about not knowing how she felt about the other girl, she realized now just how much she was falling for her. She hadn't realized it until she knew what it was like to really be with her and then to be faced with not being able to talk to her. Emily hated that Naomi was doing this, but, truthfully, she would probably never give up on the other girl. Not now—not after finally realizing that she was falling in love with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Hey," Emily said, looking up, and finding Effy leaning against the doorframe. "What're you doing here?"

Effy shrugged. "Thought I'd come by."

Emily knew that look on her friends face and it meant something was wrong. "What's going on, Eff?" Emily sighed. "Did Tony not show up again."

"Yeah," Effy said, ducking her head as she came into the bedroom.

Emily frowned; she knew Effy was looking forward to seeing her brother. He was supposed to come for Christmas, but, once again, he was a no show. Sometimes she wished she knew where he lived so she could go and talk some sense into him—or hit him. He just kept disappointing Effy over and over, and it was frustrating for Emily to see.

"He's an ass," Emily stated.

Effy smirked. "I know."

Emily sighed and watched as Effy sat down next to her; she could still tell there was something the brunette wasn't saying. Instead of saying anything, she sat there silently, waiting for Effy to tell her.

"I ran into Cook this morning," Effy said after a few minutes of silence.

That was not what Emily had been expecting. "Oh. How'd that go?"

Effy shrugged. "I don't know; we didn't say much."

"Do you ever?" Emily joked.

"He asked if he could see me before we go back," Effy said.

"What'd you say?" Emily asked.

"I told him maybe," Effy replied before looking at Emily. "Do you think I should?"

"I do," Emily replied. "I think it will be good for both of you; maybe you'll both get some closure on—certain things." She didn't want to bring up Freddie's name, but she knew Effy would know what she was saying. "For what it's worth, Cook's changed. He's not the guy you knew; he's grown up a lot."

"I'll think about it," Effy said."

Emily nodded. "Let me know if you decide to go and want company."

"Has Naomi come by, yet?" Effy asked.

Emily sighed and frowned. "No."

"You going to change your plan?" Effy asked.

Emily shook her head. "No. If Naomi wants me, she's going to have to come to me. I don't care how stubborn she can be—I can be just as persistent. I don't care if it takes a year; I'm not going to be the first to approach."

"You won't have to wait that long," Effy stated.

"What makes you think that?" Emily asked.

"She misses you," Effy replied.

Emily rolled her eyes. "How do you know that?"

Effy shrugged. "Just do."

"You haven't talked to her, have you?" Emily wondered.

"No," Effy replied.

"I know you talked to Katie about me," Emily stated.

"Yeah, well, Katie needed someone to let her know how stupid she was being," Effy replied.

Emily smiled. "Thanks."

"How'd you know?" Effy asked.

"Katie told me a few weeks ago," Emily replied with a shrug.

Effy hummed and they sat quietly; she knew the brunette was thinking about whether or not she should see Cook, and Emily was leaving her to do it. She really hoped Effy would do it; she knew Cook missed her terrible, and even thought Effy would never admit it, she missed Cook back. She didn't know if they would ever be anything more than friends—or even acquaintances—but she did know they needed each other. If nothing else, they needed each other for closure—to be able to go on with the rest of their lives. They both blamed themselves for Freddie's death even though it wasn't either of their faults. Emily just hoped they would both realize that.

"Emily, someone's here for you!" Rob called up to her.

Effy's eyebrow rose. "Don't keep Naomi waiting.

"What makes you think it's her?" Emily asked, and Effy just smirked. "Never mind."

Emily looked at what she wearing wear—pajamas and a tank top—and thought about changing, but Emily didn't want Naomi thinking she cared what she thought about her. As she walked down the stairs, she spotted Naomi standing just inside the house, near the door. She was pacing, her arms crossed over her chest, and she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"What're you doing here?" Emily asked, stopping on the next to the last step.

Naomi stopped and turned to look at her. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Emily asked, not moving an inch.

Naomi sighed. "Please, Emily."

Emily looked away for a second and then looked back at the blonde. "Let's talk outside."

Emily passed by Naomi, grabbed her coat from beside the door, and walked out into the cold night air. She looked over her shoulder to make sure Naomi was following her, which she was. She thought about staying on the front porch, but her parents were in the living room, and Jenna was prone to snooping on her, so she walked down the steps and went around the side of the house. She opened the gate to the backyard, allowing Naomi to enter first, and then followed her in. There was an old swing set toward the opposite side, so Emily led them over and sat down.

"What are you doing here, Naomi?" Emily asked again.

Naomi glanced at her, then sighed and looked away. She looked like she has having an internal struggle and Emily just watched. Finally, Naomi sighed again and looked at her.

"I fucked up," Naomi stated.

"Yeah, you did," Emily agreed.

"You're not helping," Naomi said, cocking her eyebrow.

"I'm not trying to," Emily replied.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm not good at this, okay? I don't believe in love; everyone just fucks you over and leaves. I fucked up the moment I saw you, because I fell in love with you. Then I kissed you—or rather Katie—and I was okay again because I could hate you. You had to run into me with that damn box, though, and then we had that stupid class and I had no choice but to get to know you. I didn't want to know you, though; I wanted to keep hating you. You just couldn't leave me alone and you made me fall for you all over again. When we slept together, it scared the shit out of me, so I pushed you away. You were the one person who could hurt me—you could break my heart—so I ran. I love you. I tried not to—I tried to hate you for so long and I just can't do it anymore. I know you might hate me now because I was such a coward, but I'm here now and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you, and I'm not saying I won't fuck up again, but I am saying that I will try."

"What took you so long?" Emily asked.

Naomi opened her mouth, but Emily stood up, cutting her off with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck, and Naomi wrested her hands on Emily's waist, pulling her in close. This is exactly what Emily had been waiting for, but it actually went much better than she thought it would. At most, she was expecting an apology, possibly a promise to not do it again, but not a confession of love.

"I still don't completely forgive you," Emily said, pulling away.

"Understandable," Naomi said, sneaking another kiss.

"I'm serious," Emily said, pushing her away. "I've spent the last three weeks wondering if—"

She was cut off by Naomi's lips on hers and she moaned at the feeling. Naomi's arms were around her waist again and Emily momentarily forgot what she was saying.

"I'm sorry," Naomi said, pulling away, and leaning her forehead against Emily's. "I never—" Naomi sighed. "I was total fucking coward, and I hurt you so you couldn't hurt me. I'll probably get scared again and I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with, but I'm asking for another chance. Give me the chance to try again—to be better."

"Okay, but on one condition," Emily replied. "Don't just disappear again; at least warn me first, okay?"

Naomi sighed but smiled. "Okay."

"What changed your mind?" Emily asked, taking Naomi's hand, and leading her over to the swings.

"My mum," Naomi said with a laugh. "She can be very annoying most of the time, but sometimes she tells me what I need to hear. She likes you. She told me if I didn't get off my ass and talk to you, she'd disown me."

"So you only came over because of your mum?" Emily asked.

"No, that was last week," Naomi said, shaking her head. "I thought about what she said, though. I've actually been thinking about coming over since I knew you were here, but I was afraid you'd tell me to fuck off."

"I'm glad you came over," Emily stated. "Even if it did take you too damn long."

"Does that mean you're giving me another chance?" Naomi asked.

"I'll think about it," Emily said with a shrug.

"Thinking about it is better than a fuck off," Naomi replied. "I should get home; Mum and Kieran want to have a Christmas Eve dinner like we're one big, happy family." Naomi rolled her eyes and stood up. "You know where I live."

Emily nodded. "Merry Christmas, Naomi."

"Merry Christmas, Emily," Naomi said, giving her a sad smile, before turning and walking out of the backyard.

She was sitting in the swing for several minutes when the back door opened, and light spilled into the backyard. Effy closed the door and walked over to her, taking a seat on the empty swing.

"Are you going to forgive her?" Effy asked.

"Probably," Emily answered.

"You'd be stupid if you didn't," Effy stated.

"I know," Emily replied.

"So what're you waiting on?" Effy asked.

Emily smiled. "I am a Fitch—she's going to have to work a little bit first."

"Even though you've already forgive her?" Effy asked, smirking.

"Exactly," Emily replied.

"That is a very Katie thing to do, Emily Fitch," Effy said.

"What's a very Katie thing to do?" Katie's voice suddenly sounded from across the yard.

"Making Naomi suffer," Effy answered.

"Make her suffer a lot," Katie said, joining them over by the swings. "The bitch deserves it."

"Are you ever going to stop calling her that?" Emily asked.

"Maybe when she stops being a bitch," Katie said with a shrug. "So, are you two like girlfriends now?"

"Not exactly," Emily replied.

"Good," Katie said, receiving a look from Effy. "What? It's no secret that I don't like her. If Emily has to be with a girl, I don't see why it has to be her."

"Because she loves her," Effy stated.

Katie scoffed. "Don't say that."

"It's true," Effy said, shrugging.

"Is it, Em?" Katie asked.

"I don't know," Emily replied. "Maybe—probably—yeah."

"You couldn't have picked someone else?" Katie asked.

"Leave her alone," Effy said, kicking Katie's foot.

"By the way, mum saw your little make out session with her," Katie announced. "She's inside freaking out."

"Shit!" Emily said. "What did you say?"

"That you do that," Katie replied.

Emily was surprised her sister didn't make up some excuse about Naomi forcing Emily to kiss her. She definitely would call this progress.

"How badly is she freaking out?" Emily asked.

Katie shrugged. "You know mum; she's ranting about how you can't possibly know what you want at this age. I reminded her that she was already married to dad when she was our age."

"Are you going to go in?" Effy asked.

"In a bit," Emily replied.

"You okay?" Effy asked.

"This has certainly been an eventful night," Emily said with a laugh. "I think I'm more than okay, though."

Effy nodded. "I think I'm gonna see Cook. I'm going to call him tomorrow."

"Want any company?" Emily asked.

Effy shrugged. "I'll let you know."

Katie scoffed. "Like hell you will. We're going with you; just let us know when I where."

"Alright," Effy said, smiling.

Emily looked at her friend and sister with a smile. Things had changed a lot over the past semester, but there was one thing that hadn't changed—she knew these were the two people she could count on most. They had their faults, but she loved them both, and she knew they loved her back.

Maybe soon she would be able to add Naomi to the list.

She smiled at the thought of the blonde. She wasn't going to make her wait long—maybe a day or two—and then she was going to try to get it right this time. Effy was right about not being able to start over, but that's not what Emily wanted this time. She didn't want to forget their past—it made them who they were and, despite her flaws, she loved who Naomi was—but she did want to move on to their future.


	20. Chapter 20

**Final chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"Move your ass over," Katie said nudging Emily's shoulder with her tray.

Emily rolled her eyes, wondering why Katie couldn't just take the other seat, but she scooted over nonetheless. "Where've you been?"

"Got stopped after class," Katie said, sitting down.

"A guy?" Emily asked.

"My professor from last semester," Katie answered. "She wanted to talk about my major. She said she read my term paper again and she thinks I'd make a good primary school teacher."

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yes, really," Katie said, scowling at her.

"Sorry, but you just don't seem like the teaching type," Emily replied. "I mean, when we were eight, you tried to teach me how to tie a bow, and you punched me when I didn't understand it."

Katie huffed. "That was like ten years ago."

"Does that mean you're thinking about it?" Emily asked.

Katie shrugged. "I dunno—it's not like I know what I want to do with my life or anything, and you know I like children as long as they don't wipe their snooty noses on me."

"And what're you going to do if they do that?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"Gross," Katie said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"You'd make a good teacher," Effy commented.

"Yeah?" Katie asked.

Effy smirked. "Yeah."

The more Emily thought about it, the more she actually thought that it could be a good idea. Katie always wanted children, but a year ago she learned that she would never be able to have any of her own. Her sister never talked about it, but she knew it hurt; maybe being a teacher—being around children—would help ease the pain. Emily just worried it would have the opposite effect, though, and it would make it even worse. If Katie wanted to do it, though, she would support her like she always did, and Katie was going to need the support because their mother would never be happy about it.

Emily caught a flash of blonde hair and looked in the direction, but it wasn't who she thought it was. Katie followed her gaze and rolled her eyes.

"I'm shocked she isn't here," Katie said. "You've been attached at the damn hip."

"She has class right now," Emily said, shrugging.

The day after Naomi finally came to her, Emily went to Naomi's house. She was surprised she made it that long; she was up half the night, thinking about going over there even though it was the middle of the night. Naomi had made her wait around for weeks, so she knew how it felt, and while she didn't want to let Naomi off the hook so easily, she also didn't want to make her suffer.

She knew a relationship with the blonde was never going to be easy—Naomi wasn't exactly the most agreeable person in the world—but she knew it would be worth it. She had seen the other side of Naomi, and that was the side she first fell for. Emily didn't even know when exactly that happened; all she knew is that it had, which is why she forgave her. Emily wasn't one to hold a grudge, and she didn't want to waste any more time.

Naomi legitimately seemed sorry and Emily could tell she was making an effort, which is all she asked for. She didn't want to change Naomi—she just didn't want to be shut out. Naomi could take all the time she needed to sort things out, but Emily needed to know that she would be back. She needed to know that she wasn't going to leave and never come back.

"Speaking of class," Effy said, looking at Emily. "You're going to be late."

Emily looked at her watch. "Shit."

"Tell Naomi I said hi," Effy requested.

"You can tell her yourself," Emily replied. "I doubt I'll see her until she comes by later."

Emily grabbed her bag, ignoring Effy's raised eyebrow, and headed for the door. Her class was going to start in six minutes and it would probably take her that long to get across campus. She weaved her way between the slowest people–why people wore heels to class, she would never understand—and got to the building with a minute to spare. She was glad her class was on the bottom floor, and she made it just in time. The class was nearly full and Emily looked around for an empty seat. There was one near the back of the room and Emily laughed when she saw who it was next to.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Emily said as she approached.

"I know," Naomi said, removing her bag from the seat.

"And you even saved me a seat," Emily said, sitting down. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to end up next to some wanker," Naomi replied.

Emily laughed and looked around. "Think we'll be partnered up with someone all semester again?"

"God I hope not," Naomi said, smirking. "It was fucking terrible last time."

"Yeah, my partner was a total bitch," Emily commented.

"Mine was annoying and way too cute," Naomi replied. "It was very hard to concentrate."

Emily laughed just as an older man—who she assumed was the professor—came in. He had white hair, which was spiked up all over his head, he had on plaid sneakers, and a tie with butterflies all over. She smiled and instantly knew this was going to be an interesting class.

"Alright, we're going to start by playing a little get to know you game," the professor said, putting his briefcase in his seat, before sitting on top of the desk. "Pick a partner and one of you will start off by telling the other person two truths and one lie; your partner has to guess which is the lie and which is the truth. You'll then switch roles. Take all the time you want; we have to be here for an hour and I'm sure you'd rather do this than listen to me rant about politics. Have fun."

"This shouldn't be too hard," Emily commented.

"No?" Naomi asked. "You think you know everything about me?"

"No, but I'm learning," Emily replied

Naomi smiled. "You go first."

"Okay," Emily said, trying to think of what to say. "When I was seven I accidently broke my sister's finger, I hate peas, and I love the smell of petrol."

"Seriously?" Naomi asked.

"Seriously," Emily said with a nod of her bead.

"I'm frightened that two of those are true," Naomi said, shaking her head. "I don't think you hate peas, though."

"Actually, that's true," Emily replied with a laugh. "I didn't accidently break Katie's finger—it was her toe, and it wasn't necessarily an accident. She made me mad because of something she said, so I stomped on it."

"Remind me to never make you mad," Naomi said.

"Too late for that," Emily joked. "Your turn."

"Alright," Naomi said, tapping her fingers on the table. "When I was five I ran away from home to live in the forest because I thought that's where the fairies lived; I've loved the same girl ever since I was twelve, even though I also sort of hated her at some points; and—I don't ever want to be with anyone but you, because for the first time in my life, I'm not scared, and I know this is going to work.."

Emily was speechless for a moment, but then she cleared her throat and said, "I don't think you ever believed in fairies."

Naomi smiled. "I did, actually, but I was six when I ran away."

Emily smiled back. "That's adorable."

Naomi hummed. "Before I forget, my mum called this morning. Fuck if I know why she was up before eleven, but she called and she's coming down in two weeks. She threatened again to disown me if I didn't invite you to dinner with us."

"I'll go," Emily said, laughing.

"Good, because she's only coming here for that," Naomi said, rolling her eyes. "She realized she never officially invited you to dinner and she keeps saying she's a terrible human being for it."

"I ate dinner at your place several times," Emily said, frowning.

"Yes, but not 'officially'," Naomi said with air quotes.

"I'm surprised my mum doesn't come, but to drag me away, claiming this place made me gay," Emily joked.

"That would require her acknowledging it," Naomi commented.

"True," Emily replied.

Needless to say, Jenna had not taken the news very well; Emily told her the truth instead of making up some excuse, but Jenna completely ignored it and continued to ignore it for the remainder of her time home. Anytime Naomi came over, Jenna essentially pretended the other girl didn't exist.

"Okay, since most of you are no longer talking, we'll get started," the professor said, jumping down from his desk.

"You still coming over today?" Emily asked.

"Is your sister still going to be there?" Naomi asked.

Emily laughed. "Yes."

"I suppose," Naomi said, sighing, but then giving Emily a small smile.

Emily looked at Naomi and smiled back. It was amazing to her how quickly things could change; less than five months ago, she was just moving in and had never even seen the other girl. Now, she was finding it hard to imagine her life without the blonde, and for the first time in her life, she felt free and truly happy.

She'd never been so thankful to run into someone with a box before.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone that has read this, and especially to those that have commented along the way. Also, an even bigger thanks to those who kept asking about the story and encouraged me to finish. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably never would have come back to this story, but the fact that people were still interested meant a lot.<strong>


End file.
